Commence Experiment!
by Aliniel
Summary: Something is going on with the El Search Party. Things are bound to get naughty here! This is my side fic that I will write when I feel like it. It's absolutely about lewd so you are warned! Multiple pairing and shippings.
1. Let's get started

_**Alright! So it's time for a little break from my main fic. I was thinking that since my main fic doens't have that many lewd scenes, I could make a side fic just for that.**_

 _ **So here you have it, this fic is going to be about that word with three letters. That's right: sex.**_

 _ **Of course it's going to be M rated, it WILL contain nsfw stuff and all of that bla, bla, bla...both of us know why you're here after.**_

 _ **Also this fic maybe or maybe not updated, it will all depend on how many free time I have and if I'm writing or not my main fic.**_

 _ **Finally: This wasn't proofreaded... And I'm not going to do it since it's just a side fic to pass time and bring some more lewds to the world. You can never have enough lewds.**_

 _ **Now, without further ado: Enjoy :3**_

* * *

"That you want to… WHAT?"

Aisha stared confused at Eve. They were simply relaxing after a long meal to celebrate the success in saving another village from who knows what this time. Sat on a fallen tree with a drink made by the locals the two of them were talking about what to do in the meantime until another village needs their help.

"I think I said it clearly enough."

They were speaking about things such as going to the beach, traveling to the mountains or simply rent a cozy room in some inn and sleep when suddenly Eve brought a weird matter up.

"You said you want to experiment with… your body," Aisha said, still processing the information "I mean… Are you referring to creating some new Nasod devices right?"

"No Aisha, what I want is to test how will my body react to impulses human bodies usually sustain," Eve explained after taking a ship from her drink. She flipped her hair, gifting Aisha with a full view of her shiny face.

"Impulses… right. But that could be a lot of things… from crashing your feet's little finger into a drawer to drinking too much alcohol."

"Unfortunately I've already have lots of results concerning pain, given the activities we usually perform," Eve said as Aisha nodded rolling her eyes "And about the ingest of alcohol or other hallucinatory substances, that's in my to-do list."

"But that's dangerous! You could get in trouble or even get intoxicated if you consume that kind of thing!" Aisha yelled, eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Don't worry. My inner system can prevent intoxications quite easily, and about the trouble, I'll carry out the experiments concerning dangerous substances in a secure place and under vigilance."

Aisha sighed, that didn't even reassured her, but at least was better than not knowing. She was, however, sure that his wasn't all of what Eve had planned, otherwise she wouldn't have asked her to speak privately.

"Alright, you want to get drunk and high. Is there anything else? Because it would be weird if you called me out here just to tell me that."

"Yes, there's more. I want to test human sex rites."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm starting to think that you should have your hearing checked. I said I want to engage in intercourse with a human."

Aisha looked away and shipped her drink without saying anything. Between all members of the El Search Party, Eve was the last person Aisha would imagine thinking about sex. Not only thinking about it but also asking for it. She wondered if the locals did put some hallucinatory thing in that drink she was drinking.

"Aisha?" Eve asked out of impatience.

"Ah, sorry. Well, so you want to… do that. It's alright. Ok… So, when a daddy and a mommy love each other…"

"I don't need that explanation, Aisha," Eve interrupted feeling a bit offended "I already researched it on my own. The problem is: All the books I could find about it were too much vague, and they also explained it in different ways. Some of them described it as a way of creating new descendants, without speaking about its other implications while other ones used all kind of word to speak around the matter, which was still very confusing for me, but oddly enough, the last ones did make me feel more curious about it."

"Oh, those books are erotic novels Eve, they speak about sex that way to make the reader's imagination work."

"I see. And them I tried some of these things on myself."

"You did WHAT?!" Aisha said nearly spitting her drink.

"I wasn't originally going to do it, but then I saw Elesis doing it one day and…"

"Wait, what? Explain yourself."

"Alright. Do you remember that day we all left the camp at night to perform special quests? I finished mine quite fast since they were easy, so I was the first one to return to the camp. After I arrived I went straight into our tent and then I heard Elesis. She was bare nude and her hands were touching her body. She was also making sounds I never heard from her before and…"

"Stop! I don't need to know all the details… So you've saw Elesis m-masturbate and that got you turned on?"

"What do you mean? I'm always on, I would die if I were to be shut down." Eve said, looking at Aisha with one brow rose.

"Oh, I mean… never mind."

"What got me interested however was her reaction. When she realized I saw her, she first was mad, but then she felt really embarrassed and wasn't able to say anything. For Elesis, that state of vulnerability was something I have never saw. What she did was able to really change her behavior for a while, and I'm really concerned about it."

"So… you m… you did that yourself?" Aisha asked, lazily spinning the empty glass on her hands.

"Yeah, I tried it. But I'm not sure if it went right."

"What do you mean?"

"It was interesting. The feeling when you please yourself in that way is a lot different to any other feeling I've ever had. However, after I reached what I guess is what you call climax; I wasn't in the same state that Elesis was when I saw her. This led me to the conclusion that the fact that I discovered her must have played a key role in it."

"Well, yeah Eve. People get really embarrassed when someone else sees them doing that kind of thing." Aisha explained.

"But Elesis embarrassment only lasted for a while, after she got dressed she went back to her usual self."

"Well, we are talking about the girl who prefers to have a bath in the river with the boys instead of waiting for the girls turn just so she can go to bed earlier, I guess her embarrassment was more for the surprise of being seen rather than the fact that you now know what she does."

"It could be."

Eve looked at the sky. All stars were out tonight without any cloud to hide them. It was a beautiful sight.

"And, what do I have to do with all of this?" Aisha asked.

"I wanted your advice." Eve stated.

"About what? You see pretty much ready."

"Allow me to explain. While I tried the feeling of arousal and climax by myself, I know that there are lots of different from doing it with a partner. So, what I wanted was your advice for choosing a partner."

"Do you mean you're going to ask Els…" Aisha started to say.

"No. From what I've seen, you need full developed human males to do that. Kids such as Elsword are not fit for the task."

"Oh, that's good… not that I care," Aisha said, laughing nervously "But them, who you have in mind?"

"I prefer someone who I know since I wouldn't trust a stranger, so I want him to be someone from our group."

"So an adult guy from our group? That leaves us with… Raven, Ciel and Ain."

"Correct. And I prefer Raven over the other two. As I've heard, he had a wife and kids, so he must already be experienced in the sexual rites."

"Please Eve, stop calling it that way. Also, Raven's wife died, so he may be a little… unwilling to do that with other girl."

"I can be very convincing."

And with that, Eve stood up and waved at Aisha, leaving her alone on the tree. She looked at her empty glass and sighed.

"Wait a moment. Why did she even had to tell me all of that?!" She asked out loud to herself.

Eve returned to the fire their camp was set around. She scanned the area until finally finding her prey. Raven was casually talking with Elsword and Chung. He had his sword with him and apparently was teaching the other two some moves with it. She unfolded a piece of paper she was hiding on her dress and wrote something down on it. After finishing, she made her way to him, interrupting his speech to the young boys.

"Raven, I would appreciate if you read this once you're alone," She said, placing the piece of paper on his hands.

"Hum… ok?" He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She left and he resumed his explanation as if nothing happened.

The next day, Eve waited for the evening to come, and them she headed into the village. They were currently camping on the outskirts of a little mountain village, south to Elder. They had a problem with delinquent Phorus robbing their things. Although small, they had some places where you can have fun even at night. And the lack of people made it better for what Eve had in mind. She made her way to a bar she saw while getting rid of the Phorus days ago. Muffled music could be heard on the outside. When she stepped inside she saw quite a lively clientele. That was to be expected since it was the place most travelers chose to stop by in their travels.

Once inside she looked around until finally spotting Raven waving at her from one of the tables next to the windows. She sat next to him and waited for him to speak. He unfolded the piece of paper Eve gave him yesterday and placed it on the table.

"I need a male human body for an experiment and I would be glad if you would assist me."

The note said.

"Just to be clear, I'm not interested in experiments and I just came to make sure you weren't going to cut open someone to look at their insides." Raven stated, gesturing the barman to come over.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't need someone else's body, I would only be needing yours."

"I'm talking from experience here. I don't want to have anything to do with Nasod and experiments."

"Please, hear me out. I'm not going to cut you, so stop worrying. How do I start?" Eve wondered as the barman arrived.

"I'll have a beer, boss," Raven said.

"I'll have a high alcoholic drink please," Eve asked.

"Pardon me? I didn't quite understand your order miss," The barman asked rather confused.

"She said she wants a strong drink. Excuse here, she's a foreigner," Raven said and the barman went fetch their drinks.

A big yellow mug was placed in front of Raven, he nodded and grabbed it, swallowing in half the thing in one go. Eve got a smaller glass filled with a transparent liquid. She took a ship of it and examined the remaining drink under her eyes, trying to guess what was it made off.

"Slow down with that miss, it packs a punch." The barman said, collecting his tip from Raven.

"Alright, now: Care to explain?" Raven asked drinking more of his beer.

"I said that I need a human body, but the experiments are going to be conducted with my own body. You'll see, I want to give my own body similar impulses to those that human bodies receive in order to learn how much I differ."

The confused look from Raven eyes was enough to tell her he didn't understand her. Fearing that she might have to repeat all the explanation again, she decided to narrow down the details.

"I want to experiment things humans do to their bodies, like drinking alcohol," She said taking another ship of her drink.

"Oh, well, that's understandable."

"And also having sex."

Raven stopped drinking to look at her. She casually shipped her drink again, emptying the glass.

"Raven, would you kindly ask for another drink for me?" She said.

He raised his hand and gestured for the barman to bring another round without taking his eyes of her.

"Can you explain that last thing?"

"Do you guys ever clean your ears? I said that part of my experiment consist on having sex. Copulate if you prefer." Eve explained, feeling a bit frustrated.

"Please, don't call it that way."

She just tilted her head. The new drinks arrived. The barman eyed impressed the empty glass in front of Eve before taking it away. He wasn't expecting her to easily chug it down. This time it was her who paid the barman.

"Call it how you prefer, but that's half the reason I needed you today."

"Half?" Raven asked.

"I also need you to take an eye on me while I drink alcohol."

"Oh, of course. You want me to watch you get drunk and them we have sex. Eve, you don't need to be a genius to realize the amount of things that are wrong in your proposition. For starters you can't just go and ask someone to have sex with you because you want to experiment."

"Relax Raven, I'm not an idiot. I know how uncomfortable you could be about this. That is why I won't insist any further if you decline. I'll just ask the second suitable male on the group."

Raven rose his mug and his eyebrow at the same time. He took a ship and slowly put it down.

"Who?" He asked.

"Is it relevant to your decision?" Eve said.

"It could help."

Eve emptied her new glass in one go, earning a worried and amazed look from Raven. She had to cover her mouth as she felt the alcohol burning her throat. She gasped as a burp was successfully contained.

"I was thinking either on Ciel or Ain." She said.

Silly Raven. Little he knew that Eve did some research beforehand. He would always negate it, but the truth was that Raven used to enjoy been the center of attention of all the girls, however once Ciel and Ain joined the group, the number of fans gathering around him reduced considerably. To think that Eve chose him before the other two was something he could find pleasurable.

"I'll think about it as the night goes on. I'll be keeping an eye on you as you wanted, but slow down with your drinks, that thing your drinking could knock out a fully grown man."

Eve imitated Raven's gestures to ask for another round. This time the barman came first to check on them.

"Another of the same? Is that alright miss?"

"Actually, can I ask for one of those drink that are usually served on cute tiny glasses?" She inquired.

"You mean a shot?" The barman asked.

Eve looked at Raven and he nod at her.

"Yes, one for me and please bring another one for my partner."

"What do you want on them?"

"Can you choose that, Raven? Please choose something strong."

"Boss, bring us two green poisons."

The barman nodded and went behind the bar to return with two shots containing a shiny green liquid.

"Green poison?" Eve asked, grabbing her shot.

"It's literally the strongest of alcohols; I'm not sure how it's made, it has something to do with a plant called absinth or something like that." He said, rising his shot to toast with Eve.

After the toast both of them emptied their drink in one go. Raven put the glass on the table, making a strong tap noise. He opened her mouth and let the air flow out gasping. Eve was still feeling the drink crawling down her mouth. It left a burning sensation that made her close her eyes for a while.

"So what? The hottest thing you ever had huh?"

"Maybe, but will it be the hottest thing to go down my throat tonight?" Eve asked with a smug face.

Raven coughed hearing this, catching him with his guard down.

"Don't get so flustered, it's just something I have read in a book," Eve said laughing at his reaction.

"Well, I think those kind of words doesn't suit you."

"Why not? Can't handle this side of me?"

"I didn't even know you had a side like this."

Eve smiled, drifting from her place to Raven's side.

"So, have you decided already?"

"You sure are persistent"

Eve placed her hands on his legs and looked at his eyes.

"I've told you, I would not insist if you decline me, but you haven't decided yet. You're merely teasing me… I guess I could get the same results if I ask Ciel instead, so if you're not interested…"

"Wait," Raven said, but moments later realized that perhaps he shouldn't have said it "Well. If you promise to not tell anyone about it…" Raven looked away, still not believing what he just agreed to. Eve smiled and asked the barman for another round of shots.

"Haven't you got enough already?" Raven asked seeing another green glass in front of him.

"I wonder, do you think I'm at my limit?" She said with the shot still in her hand.

"Well, I can't visibly tell if you're drunk or not, you're just as weird as usual."

"Then I can still go." She said, downing the shot.

One hour later a pile of empty glasses remained on the table. More people arrived at the bar and the ambience got more festive.

"How are you feeling? You drank quite a lot. A normal human would be out as of now." Raven asked.

"My body feels strangely hot, and I feel some serious dizziness. I also have the urge to dance for a while… I guess I can say that I'm drunk, right?" Eve asked. Her voice sounded a bit more high pitched than usual.

"Yes, you are. So shall we dance then?"

Eve accepted Raven's offer, both of them entered the dance floor where a lot of people were already dancing to the song of a violin and a guitar. It was a strange country song, enjoyable nonetheless. After a long wild dance, both of them were exhausted. Eve suddenly wasn't able to walk straight, and Raven had trouble standing up.

"Alright, I think we had enough… we should get going," He said.

"Oh, about that," Eve answered, pausing to regain equilibrium "I made a reservation for us two… you know, it's better if we have some privacy."

Raven almost forgot about that, and in the state he currently was, he suddenly felt worried about how good his performance was going to be.

"Don't you think we are a little… drunk for that, Eve?"

"We'll sober up on the way there, don't worry," She said, stumbling over the bar to pay their drinks.

The streets of the village were empty at this hour of the night. They walked towards the only inn there, not too far from the village, but enough for the chilling wind to wash away the alcohol. Raven wasn't sure if he wanted to be sober or not for that, every time he glanced at her she looked so decided about it that it was almost scary.

The inn was probably the biggest building of the village. Three stories high and with at least seven rooms in each floor. It was quite impressive, considering the size of the village itself. Oddly enough its roof was made of dry straw, like almost every other building there. It was as if someone built that elsewhere and them brought it here. The stone of the facade was smooth and pearl white. Each of the windows had two flower pots neatly hung on every ledge and a set of blinds with cute animal drawings on them. There wasn't anyone in the reception, which didn't bothered Eve since she already had a key to a room. At this point, the drunkenness had almost settled down, allowing both of them to think more clearly.

Eve unlocked the door and let Raven in. The place was absolutely dark, only a bit of moonlight was able to break through the blinds and shine on the room. Eve quickly lit on some of the lamps there, all of them worked with oil, so the room ended up illuminated with a faint tinkling light. Raven removed his white coat and took a look around. It was a surprisingly comfy room for a village so isolated as this one. It's furniture was totally crafted on wood. The sheets on the bed and the blinds seemed handmade too. There was even a fireplace with wood prepared to lit.

"I heard that lots of artists use to stay here due to the calm of the place to get their inspiration." Eve explained while she leant to light up the fireplace.

The fire made the room warmer and brighter. She removed the pointy gears on her back and left them on a table.

"I've saw all kind of settings in the books I have read. So which one would you enjoy more?" Eve asked.

"Well Eve, to tell the truth I always thought those books were a bit… unrealistic. They're made that way so the readers can fantasize about it. So we could just stay with the classic, no fancy or weird things, what do you think?" Raven proposed.

"That's fine by me, I don't have any special preference."

She also removed her boots and left them under the same table. She turned to face Raven.

"Would you like to strip me yourself?"

"Sure, come over here."

Eve walked towards him. He embraced her and leaned to get eye level with her. They stared into each other for a while. Not knowing why, but that look in her eyes made Raven forget his previous doubts. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips against her. She closed her eyes, letting him do his magic. The tip of his tongue licked her teeth prompting her to meet it with her own tongue. Raven was impressed by the smooth and squishy lips of Eve, they even had a faint sweet taste, buried under dozens of different drinks. They separated, eyes staring again into each other. He searched her back until finding the subtle zipper, as he pulled it down, Eve left her arms down, letting her black dress to slowly slide down. Her white skin shined under the fire light. Raven took a moment to contemplate her new exposed body. It was interesting seeing it, he had previously questioned about how she would look under her clothes. And now that he finally knows it he finds her exceptionally… human. The way her skin folds on her limbs, how the bra and the panties carve into it and how naturally her hair envelop her back. He wanted to touch her, placing his hand on her belly. Eve flinched for a second before letting him cares her smooth skin. Raven was amazed at how soft and warm it was.

This was a lot different than being on her own. Eve wasn't sure what she was feeling, but the way Raven was staring at her, and the contact with him was a lot more stimulating that doing it by herself. Thrilling. That must be the word to describe it, or so she thought. The thrill of being on the arms of other human was a lot more exciting than pleasing herself alone.

Raven walked backwards and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Eve with him. She climbed on top of it, kneeling over Raven and sitting on his lap. They locked lips again and as they do, Raven caressed again her body, this time going from her belly to her chest, gently pushing aside her bra. Eve separated from him and lifted her arms, allowing him to remove it completely. He wandered with his hand around her chest until she grabbed it and directly placed it on her breast. Even if they were small, the small nipple tickled him in the palm, inviting him to play a bit with it, pushing it around and softly twitching it. It was this what made Eve let out an almost inaudible moan.

She heard about that. Noises people do when they feel pleasure. She wasn't sure how they would be but now she found it quite nice. She eagerly pushed Raven against her chest, hoping to get more of that sensation. He used his tongue this time, licking it in slow circles, while working the other one with his free hand. Eve could feel her breathing becoming heavier, as if those sounds were piling up. She curved her back, offering him her bare chest. He played to his heart content with the soft pink nipples pushing, pulling and twitching them, be it with his tongue or his hand. He finally let them go with a kiss and removed his shirt. Now it was Eve the one who stared at him.

She never felt really interested in things such as men's bodies. However she found herself staring at his torso, unable to stop her hands from touching him. Resting both of them up and down. It had lots of different feels, from the hairy chest to the smooth navel. She also embraced him to caress his back, making their nude body contact each other. She felt it really warm. Eve just wanted to embrace him and rest on his arms at this point, however a new kiss from him awoke her. This time it was a different kind of kiss. Instead of shyly bump into each other, Raven pushed his tongue in her mouth, playing around with hers. She also felt his hands, going down her back and squishing her ass. He leaned more against her. Eve wasn't able to move, her lips were burning from the passionate kiss Raven pushed in her and she suddenly felt a jolt all over her body. Raven stopped groping her ass and now his hand went through her legs. She felt him rubbing down there and a whole new sensation went through her. Even through the thin cloth of her underwear she felt his firm hand massaging her weak spot. She instinctively lifts her waist, allowing him to reach more easily. Still with his tongue assaulting her mouth, she felt the same moaning coming to her mouth. They come out muffled by the kiss.

Eve felt a wet sensation on her underwear. She knew this meant she was aroused. This was already past the point she managed to reach on her own. Meaning that anything beyond here would be new. She wondered how the massage would feel now that her body was ready for it.

As if reading her thoughts Raven pulled her underway aside and ran his finger on the bare folds of her weak spot. Direct contact was a lot more stimulating this way. Eve broke the kiss to breath and a cute sound came out of her mouth. She covered her mouth in a reflex of embarrassment.

"Don't tell me that you're embarrassed now." Raven said, not letting go of her.

"It was a self-reflex… this feeling is… amazing. It's a lot different than what I could get alone. It's like my whole body is warming up for something, I can't help but to shake at the move of your hand," She said, almost out of breath.

"Well, the best is yet to come." He said.

Raven lifter Eve and let her down on the bed, lying on her back. He carefully removed the wet panties and spread her legs, feasting on the sight. Her pink and soft skin overflow a slimy liquid, as if it were asking for more. He placed one finger in his mouth and them on the middle of her folds. He slowly prodded her with it, each time pushing harder until it finally found its way inside. Eve gasped, feeling something enter her body. Raven leaned and ran his tongue around her sweet place, stopping to place a kiss on the pink pearl on top of it. Eve gasped for air again, she moaned, latching onto the sheets when Raven pushed his finger further underneath her skin.

This was an incredible feeling. She was never able to reach this point. She watched amazed how her body was reacting to it, welcoming this invasion paving its way with that slimy moist. She felt his finger so deep now she couldn't believe that wasn't hurting her.

Raven waited until his finger was fully buried in there and them flexed it, causing Eve to arc her back in a similar way. As if he were searching for something he moved his finger inside of her, memorizing each one of her reactions. For Eve was like being out of control, she didn't know why but her body was almost moving in its own. He leant forward again, this time not kissing but licking her pink pearl. It only added to the previous sensation, causing her to move wildly and her voice to became louder.

It was so hot that Raven couldn't help but felt impatient. He wanted to get his thing going, however he didn't wanted to be selfish. He pressed a little more on her, reaching deeper with his finger while pushing around her soft clit with his tongue. It took a little time, but soon Eve was yelling with her back bowing back. Her hands tugged so hard from the sheets it almost look like it would break. And finally she let out a final yell. She lied on the bed, trying to catch her breath as she watched more fluids scape her crevice.

Raven stood up, letting her sat back on bed. He untied his pants and removed them. His underpants had a great bump waiting to be unveiled. Eve saw him waiting and moved to carefully remove his pants. As she pushed them down, the bump went out and with a bounce, Raven's mast stood ready. She tugged from his hand, asking him to sat down in bed. The thing was still pointing up. She knew Raven would want the same pleasure he inflict on her be done to him. She dared to touch it. It was surprisingly soft. A thin layer of soft skin covered a stone hard part of him. She pulled it down a little, unveiling the tip of it. She thought it was kind of funny, it looked like the whole thing was wearing a silly hat.

She stuck her tongue out and slowly licks just the tip of the hat. It had the weirdest of tastes. She didn't like it nor dislike it. Maybe the alcohol was keeping her from properly taste it, but she guessed that was actually convenient. With the same care she placed half of that hat between her lips, giving it a nice and slow kiss as she moved upwards.

"Hey now, don't tease me so much," Raven protested.

"I want to know more about this… can you bear with me for a little while?" Eve asked, still staring at Raven's mast.

"Alright, but don't make me wait too much."

She now tried touched the two bump under it. They were hairy and wrinkled. It had a weird feeling; she actually preferred the one of the upper part better. She returned her hand to it, slowly pushing the outer skin downwards and upwards. It was surprising to her how that would hide and expose the hat on the top. She also felt how Raven was now enjoying this and she wondered if this was like what she felt when Raven went inside her. Maybe not, she was merely caressing him. She examined it better. The bottom part was softer and squishy and top was harder and plain. It also curved upwards, it reminded her of how he moved his finger inside her. Even when it was so hard she could still press the tip to bend it, however Raven did protested about this. So it retain some of its flexibility but it's painful? She thought.

She kneeled on the bed and lent on his lap. Flipping her hair out of the way she placed it again between her lips. A bit nervous, she started going down, accommodating it on her mouth. Raven let out a sigh of pleasure when she did, as if he were waiting for this. She felt that weird flavor all around her mouth now, but paid it no mind. The situation was weird, she moved upwards getting it out of her mouth.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Pretty ok." He answered.

"Any way to make it better?" she asked, lining again for another go.

"Well. Press your lips against it when you're going, but keep your teeth away for it. Also you can move your tongue… but… do as you please," Raven said, being interrupted by Eve going down again.

With his advice she got a lot better. Her soft lips rubbed his skin, pushing it down and letting her tongue play around with the tip. He moaned while Eve repeated the motion. She was trying to deep further each time. She pulled out with frustrated look in her eyes.

"… I can't put it all in… I'm sorry," She said.

"Well, of course you can't do it from there. Wait a second."

He stood up and faced her, his stick sticking out, pointing at her. He also asked her to get on her fours, facing him. He grabbed her head and lined her up. She opened her mouth and let it slide in.

"Easy now, don't choke on it."

It was more easy in this position. Eve was past halfway through when she felt it pressing against her throat. She suddenly pulled away coughing.

"You ok?" Raven asked, crouching to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, let me try again." Eve said, getting again in place.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want. It was already amazing how you were doing it before you know?"

"But I want to do it. Don't worry, I wasn't expecting to feel it on my throat. Let me try again." Eve asked, prompting him to stand up again.

She repeated the trick, letting the long stick inside her mouth once more. She swallowed it slowly, making room for it as it came inside. She reached the previous deepest point, now that she knew what was going to happen she didn't panicked and was able to press further. Soon it was all inside. Eve was tickled on the nose by his pubic hair but still paid it no mind. She wasn't sure why but she felt like she achieved something by reaching this far. She went all the way out and took a deep breath.

"Are you going to…" Raven started to say but was cut by her sucking him in again.

She already knew how to do it. It was a lot easier now, she reached the bottom of it faster this time and pulled out again. She didn't gave Raven time to speak before going in again. Doing that had a weird feeling to it. The fact that she was pleasuring him was actually arousing. The sounds he made, the way he was having a hard time keeping his legs from going down, and the trembling on his body. It was thrilling. The way she could inflict pleasure on others was really interesting.

She was so focused on it that Raven couldn't help but reach his climax. Eve pulled away the moment his mast spilled its white contents. The liquid spill over the sheets and some of it got in Eve's lips. She slowly ran her tongue around her lips, taking a bit of it in.

"Ah! You don't have to do that… if you don't want," He said.

It was again a new taste. It was… bland. Too bland, and a bit sour. She wasn't sure if she'll like it or not, but she read about it in a book. She saw a little bit of it on his mast's hat and moved to lick it off.

"Didn't you say that enough times already? Don't worry Raven, I'm not doing anything against my will. Now, can you keep going?"

She held his member in her hands. It was warm. No, it was hot. Really hot. She even felt like it was pulsating.

"I can as long as we don't stop now…" He said, jumping over the bed "It's time for the main event of the night."

"By that you mean penetration?" Eve asked.

"For fucks sake…" Raven said before rolling his eyes and simply nodding at her.

She crawled on top of him and leant to embrace him in a new kiss. Those kisses were nice on their own way. She felt him rubbing against her navel, until it slides under her, sticking between her legs. She straddled him, standing high and intertwined hands with him. She looked down. Raven's manhood was ready there, already being embraced by her lower lips. She stared at him as she moved, causing it to rub against her soft folds, causing both of them to moan. Finally Raven to held her by her waist, lining her body with his. Eve let her waist slowly go down. She felt the prodding again at the doors of her body. This was what her body was getting ready for. The liquid from before eased the way for him. After a small push it finally made its way inside.

Eve leant on him, supporting herself against his chest. It was burning her. The silly hat was so hot it almost felt like burning. That was way different from the finger, which was colder. And it was bigger, it pushed her folds away on its way. She almost had second thoughts about letting it go in any further, but the feeling was just to enticing to let go. She slowly descended a bit more. A loud moan escaped her mouth as Raven made his way inside of her.

She moaned as more of him entered her until it was finally all the way up into her. The hot sensation and the feeling was driving her mad. The soft skin rubbing against her insides, the burning hat pushing her body as if it wanted to go even deeper. She took a breath and made her way up again. It tug from her flesh on its way out, almost as if her own body didn't want it to go.

It was too much. A single push and she was already exhausted. But she knew that wasn't all. She already knew that was only a tiny bit of it. She leaned on Raven, lining up another shot and slowly, with a sensual voice, she whispered on his ear:

"Do it Raven, drive me crazy now. I can't do it so please, just do me."

Not thinking twice Raven obeyed. He grabbed her by her waist and roughly pushed her down, going all the way inside of her again. She let out a moan again and her eyes locked with his, begging him to go on. He repeated his motion, indulging himself in that pleasure. Eve was at a loss. Her body wasn't responding to her. It didn't hurt, but the feeling was overwhelming. She felt her lower lips welcome Raven with every lunge, opening up bit by bit for him. And how her insides seemed to be falling apart each time the tip of it would push her way in.

Raven stopped moving to change position, asking Eve to lay on her back. She quickly obeyed. As soon as he was on top, she hook her legs around his waist, prompting him to push in. She felt his mast in her insides again, pushing against the walls, making its way to the deeper part. Moans flowed out of her mouth, Raven felt a sharp pain on his back, Eve's nails were clutching there so strongly they were tearing his skin, but he didn't cared, all he wanted was to be inside her. It was so hot in there, so soft and comfy. He looked down and guessed she was ready to take all of his manhood in. With a stronger push he went all in. Eve felt it went even deeper, as if some final barrier was trespassed. Raven kneeled on the bed, lifting her hips to stay on line with his. She lied there with her eyes fixed on the ceiling, her hands clutching to the bed head.

Raven resumed his assault. He was building up speed. Each new lunge earned a new moan and yell from her. When she wasn't moaning, she was gasping for air. Raven's thrusts became more intense. They didn't reach the end anymore but instead were going in and out so fast it made the burning sensation stronger.

Eve yelled strongly, her body flowing out with her fluids again. Raven stabbed her again and again until he finally pushed all his body in, falling over Eve. He let out a moan and them tried to catch his breath. He slowly took out his mast from Eve's crevice. She caught her breath again and looked down. Her body was now spilling Raven's white cream. It felt warm. Her insides felt warm too.

He fell down next to her. They looked into each other and after a while they just laughed.

"Sorry about that… I" Raven started to say, but got stopped by Eve placing a finger in his lips.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm a Nasod after all," She said with a laugh "And you provided interesting results… I'll have to try someone else's to compare, however I'm already looking forward to work again with you."

He embraced her and in no time they were sleeping.

* * *

The next day they went back to the camp. They decided to go each one at a time to avoid weird questions. However Eve was questioned by Aisha as soon as they were alone.

"So… did you two...?" She asked, avoiding the word "sex".

"We had a very satisfactory intercourse, yes. I have to say that I learnt some different things in that event."

Aisha blushed. The way Eve said she just got laid almost scared her. She was afraid to ask, but knowing that Eve herself would tell her anyway…

"And what did you learnt?"

"I discovered that I can endure large amounts of alcohol without any consequence. And I also discovered that I enjoy oral sex."

Aisha almost blanked out at those two things put together, and then Eve explained it:

"You should have seen his face while I was blowing him. He was so desperate for me to let him go off… The way he trembled, the way he looked helpless… I felt so much power at that moment, like he was totally in my hands… I was in control there."

Aisha started to feel funny. The image of Eve servicing that kind of thing to Raven popped in her mind. It was exciting, but she shoved it away.

"So, the result of the experiment?"

"I yet have to try new human males, but for now, I can tell that there's more to my body that I even knew about."

Aisha sighed. Looks like this headache hasn't ended yet. She only wished that Eve won't end up in trouble for doing this.


	2. A different taste

_**Hi everyone!**_

 _ **As you may know I've said that this fic was going to be a oneshot. But after considering it for a bit I decided to write more for it. The thing is that writing this is easier and more fun than the main one. So after I finish writing Empress Academy I would continue this one. For now, I want you to enjoy this chapter :3**_

 _ **As the previous one, this is highly nsfw.**_

 _ **By the way, suggestions and critics are apreciated :3**_

* * *

The huge forests that surround the city of Belder are usually a nice place to expend vacation, except during winter. Since the big demon war that took place on the capital, the forests near it had been experiencing weird issues. One of them is being unbearably hot during winter. That, added to the already usual humid weather turned the place into an uncomfortable hell. Unluckily for the El Search Party, they were called over there to investigate some estrange demon sightings.

With their camp ready, the group had split to cover the biggest possible area. Only two persons remained at the camp as look outs: Eve and Aisha. However, they weren't amused by the weather outside and decided to stay inside their tent. Eve was taking notes on a makeshift desk while Aisha was having a refreshing drink while checking the thermometer.

"Aisha, you're supposed to be alert you know?" Eve said without taking her eyes away from the piece of paper under her hands.

"I do, if a demon gets near the camp I'll detect it with magic… Also, don't you have your two pets scanning the surroundings just for that?" Aisha answered.

"They're not pets, they're my companions," Eve protested.

"Whatever… It's soooo weird that we're in winter and yet the temperature here reaches this high…" She said, tossing the thermometer back in her backpack.

"The war between human and demon left some weird ambient disturbances indeed. Anyway, how do you expect this heat to affect my experiment?"

Aisha rolled on the floor, she already got used to this "experiment" chat. Eve would bring the matter up every time they would be alone. The cold carp flooring of the tent was so refreshing she felt like rubbing her face against it.

"I don't know about you but I think that kind of contact would be really uncomfortable in this weather," She said, standing up to take a peek outside the tent.

It started to drizzle. The temperature didn't drop one bit. Aisha saw someone arriving in a hurry. It was Rena, she step aside to let the elf inside. Once inside the tent, Rena removed her cape and let it on the ground, it was drenched.

"An hour searching around and not even a single sign of the demons… I'm starting to think that this was all made up," Rena protested, shaking off the drops of water from her hair.

"We can't have the privilege of doubt in these situations, people would get hurt if the rumors were true and we ignored them." Eve stated, still focused on her notes.

"Oh…" Rena started to say "Aisha, would you read for me the report of these so called demons?"

Aisha doubted for a second before searching for the document they received a some days ago. She cleared her throat and started reading.

"The locals around Belder city have been sighting and unknown group of rogue demons. Said demons attacked isolated villages and travelers on the forests. They are easily recognizable for being clad in colorful armors, wear masks and pose in choreographic stile. They also claim to be part of something called The Dark Soldiers and The Glitter Troops."

Aisha set the paper aside and Rena gave Eve a look of disdain.

"Are you seriously going to tell me that that isn't fake?" Rena protested.

Rena was about to rant more, but someone outside the tent called for her. It sounded like Raven. She stormed out without even saying goodbye. Eve finally left her notes to look at Aisha.

"Lately I've been feeling like Rena holds a grudge against me. She was usually nice to me like to everyone else but now she questions whatever I say." Eve said, giving Aisha a questioning look.

"Well Eve, It wasn't a secret that Rena has a romantic interest in Raven and you… well… I guess she discovered it somehow so she may be feeling a bit animosity towards you," Aisha explained.

"But I don't have that kind of interest in Raven. We only did that for the sake of my knowledge, and Raven himself accepted it out of his free will."

"Eve; is not that simple. Rena may be feeling defeated, after all she's being actively trying to do what you just did without any result. Maybe it made her realize she doesn't have a chance or something…"

Eve gave it some though, it may be true, but at the same time, it was really annoying. However she found it interesting that having sex could extend its consequences so far away. She made sure to write that down.

"Aisha, what do you think I should expect from my next test?" Eve suddenly asked.

"Are you going to run that test despite the weather? I don't know. Who's your next partner?" She asked, peeking again through the tent's door.

"I've decided to test with Ciel this time. I've been observing Ain but he seems quite hard to approach. He's only interested in this so called mission of his." Eve explained.

"Ciel? Hum… I think you will have trouble with him. After all, I'm sure he's all obsessed about that demon girl that is with him all the time." Aisha said, she stopped peeking to sink herself in her bedroll.

"Do you think Lu will react like Rena?" Eve asked.

"…. Maybe she's not interested in Ciel. I mean, she's being with him for a long time so…" Aisha said stuttering.

Eve got closer to her and pushed down the sheets to look at her face.

"Do you… have a grudge against Lu too?" Eve asked.

"No! I mean, why would I?" Aisha answered quickly hiding under the sheets again.

"I detected a slight change on your voice tone once I mentioned her."

"Don't you have to go ask Ciel about your experiments?" Aisha said, dismissing her.

Eve went out. She knew what part of the forest Ciel and Lu would be searching. On her way there, she was thinking about all the possible outcomes of the event. However, in order to ask Ciel about that, she may need to send Lu away. When she was trying to decide which excuse she should use, she spotted a characteristic long blue coat between the trees. She waved once Ciel saw her and made her way to him.

"Hi Eve, I thought you would remain on the camp for today."

"Isn't miss Luciela over here?" Eve questioned, not seeing the little demoness anywhere.

"Oh, Lu said she was going to pay a visit to the city. She… wasn't really interested in crawling over the mud in this forest." Ciel said with a nervous laugh.

"And she left you to fence by yourself? What if you encounter the demon pack?"

"I can take care of the demons by myself, you know?" Ciel answered.

Even though Eve shook her head in disapproval.

"We decided we should search the forest in groups. I don't know what Lu is thinking but I'm surprised that you are covering her."

"Ah, sorry Eve. You're actually right… But you know how it is to deal with her. Even with such a tiny body and innocent personality she can be a real demon sometimes…" Ciel added, laughing nervously again.

Meanwhile, Aisha was still under her sheets. She had felt the presence of a powerful demon. It was getting close. She could feel its presence on the other side of the tent carp, it was crossing the door.

"Aisha!"

Something fell on her back, she coughed from having her body suddenly crushed and rolled to see Lu sitting on top of her.

"Lu! You're hurting me, get off of me!" Aisha yelled.

"Hey! That looks nice, can I get in too?" The little demon said already crawling her way into the bedroll. Aisha made room for her with a grumpy face.

"Shouldn't you be with Ciel?" Aisha asked and then remembered Eve who just went out looking for him.

"Nah, he's doing great by himself, and now he even has Eve with him. They'll be fine, there are no demons on this forest anyway…" Lu assured, making Aisha's bedroll her new nest.

"How do you know that?" Aisha questioned, trying to not lose half her bedroll to the demon's control.

"The contract I have with Ciel allows me to feel a lot of things that he feels, it's like our bodies are connected…" Lu explained.

"No, I mean how do you know there are no demons here?" Aisha clarified.

"Oh, that's obvious. I mean, the Dark Soldiers were pretty famous back in the day, but they aren't the type to go into this kind of operation. They are too loyal to the demon realm… My guess is that we are here behind some kind of impersonator. Most probably bandits." Lu said.

"Are you seriously telling me that a group of glitter demons dressed in random colorful armors were pretty famous in the past?" Aisha asked dumbfounded.

"Have you ever thought about how our enemies see our party? No matter how you look at us, we aren't less weird than the Dark Soldiers…" Lu answered.

Aisha was about to answer but she realized Lu was right.

* * *

"So Eve, why did you came all the way here?" Ciel asked.

"I want to ask your help for an experiment I'm running." She answered.

"An experiment? That sounds… dangerous."

"Don't worry, there won't be any hazardous material involved, or so I think."

Making sure nobody was listening, Eve took some time to explain Ciel the details. She didn't omit anything about already doing it with Raven and the fact that she was interesting in comparing each of them. She also mentioned the sudden animosity Rena had towards her after that.

"Well Eve, I'm speechless. I would never expect you to be interested in such things," Ciel stated once she finished her exposition "And you want me to be your next partner?"

"That's correct." She said.

"Alright. When?" Ciel added.

Eve was a bit surprised by the lack of hesitation from him.

"Are you sure you understand all that I've said?" She asked, trying to dissipate this surprise.

"Of course. Oh, I guess I sounded a little bit hurried. I'm sorry but… how can I say this…" Ciel started to say, pausing to carefully word his speech. Eve was paying him all her attention, this development was as unexpected as interesting for her "You could say that being under Lu's command can be a bit stressful. It's not that I don't like it but… I have needs!"

"Needs?" Eve asked. She wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"Oh, don't think that I'm dying for it or anything, it's just that sometimes I want some free time for myself. But most of the time I have to be with her all day, every day. And well, I can't say that I haven't seen all those girls looking at me back then when we saved Lanox. And not only those but… I guess you already get it." Ciel concluded.

"In short you mean that your occupations with Lu are keeping you from doing this with other girls? Isn't Lu enough?" Eve asked, mentally taking notes of all he was saying.

"What?!" Ciel stared at her eyes widened "We don't have that kind of relationship! I mean, she looks like a little girl! I know she's actually older than me and that she can change her appearance into a mature woman easily but… Anyway, back to your proposition…"

They were interrupted by a whistling noise. Raven's voice could be heard between the trees.

"It's enough for today, come to the camp as soon as you can."

"Oh, that's actually pretty convenient… So, while I was searching I came across a clear in the forest that is particularly well hidden…" Ciel said once Raven's voice quiet down.

"You're saying you want to proceed right now?" Eve asked feeling a bit surprised.

"Of course. I'm not with Lu right now and who knows how many time it will be until I'm free again," Ciel answered.

Eve considered that option and decided to just do the experiment immediately. She asked him to lead the way and he gladly guided her through the dense forest. She was thinking about it. Doing such things in the middle of the forest was going to be really different than being in the intimacy of an inn. And there was also the matter on how to do it. She wasn't willing to lie on the ground, especially since it was all moist and slimy due to the humid weather.

The more they walked the denser the trees would get, making it even difficult to walk between them. They finally arrived at a small clear. It was surrounded by a natural wall of trees with only some openings. Some light entered through the treetops giving the place a placid atmosphere.

Ciel placed his weapons on the ground and removed his coat, leaving it neatly folded next to his pistols. Eve dismissed her drones, ordering them to return to the camp and inform the others that they would arrive late. She stared at Ciel. He was waiting there for her to do something. After a little uncomfortable silence, Ciel spoke.

"So, it's all alright?"

Eve nod. Ciel ran his hand through her silky hair before lifting her chin and pressing his lips against Eve's. She answered his kiss while mentally comparing it with Raven's. Ciel was a lot more… soft. The thought appeared on her head at the same time that she was embraced by him. Although he was soft, his actions were actually pushy. He slowly pushed her in their embrace until she was against the bark of a tree. He then broke the kiss and stared at her. Eve's golden eyes returned the gaze as she tilted her head as if questioning him about his next step.

"Then, if it's alright I'll keep at it. Just tell me if you want me to stop…" Ciel said before starting to caress her body. He grabbed her dress' top piece and carefully pushed it down, revealing her chest. Letting his hands made their way down her body on her own, Ciel started to kiss with his soft lips her breasts. Without wasting time, his hands were already grabbing her buttocks. He caressed them and then pulled her hips closer to his, stopping his kisses to look at her in the eyes. Even through the amount of clothes Eve could feel Ciel's body getting ready. She also realized she was so busy memorizing what was going on and comparing it with her previous experience that she hadn't laid a hand on him yet.

She slid her hand under his shirt. His firm muscles welcomed her as she unbuttoned it. She admired the clean and polite it was. Unlike the scar filled torso Raven had. However she wasn't sure if she licked or disliked the scars. She ran her finger from his neck down his chest, delighted by the way his muscles drew a way for her and how the shape of his hips invited her to peek even further down. She also ran her finger over the bulk that has formed in his pants by now.

Carefully she unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid them down, making the bulk disappear and revealing what was under it. Ciel's manhood, ready for what was going to happen saluted her in its firm position. Her first reaction was to compare it with Raven, however she decided not to speak about it since she knew how easily human males get offended by that kind of affair.

She gently caressed it, slowly pulling down its skin. Kneeling in front of him, she stroked it with both hands while sticking her tongue out to lick the tip. It had a different taste from Raven's, which surprised Eve at first. She wrapped her tongue around it while embracing it with her lips. Her hands still working on the lower part. She felt his hand rest on her head and decided to let him lead the rhythm. Ciel carefully pushed her head, sending his mast down her throat little by little. He didn't stop until she reached the end of it and then he slowly pushed her out. With her mouth free Eve gasped for air before being pushed down again. Her tongue twisted around his sides, enveloping his body in saliva. He pulled her out again and let her breath. The slow way he was doing this was starting to make Eve feel a bit impatient. While she let Ciel do the work up there, she was using her own hand to stimulate herself, caressing her soft spot while servicing him. She was already wet enough to go for it, but he seemed to be enjoying the slow pace.

But the slow pace didn't lasted long. Ciel started to increase the speed of his movements as his breathing started to feel heavier. Eve was having some problems accommodating him inside her mouth since that position wasn't as good as the last time. But it wasn't concerning Ciel who was already moving her own hips to help increase the speed. He continued thrusting his hips against her until a moan made it all stop. He pulled his mast out and it suddenly sprayed its white stuff over Eve's face. Some of it even splashed her chest.

She tried to remove it but it was awfully sticky, it was difficult cleaning it off, thankfully she didn't have any on the hair. Although she was a bit disgusted about it, she didn't complaint, seen that Ciel was ready for another assault. Helping her to get to her feet again, he made her spun and face the tree she was against. He also asked her to lay her hands on it and bend over. He asked her to bend lower until her waist was higher than her head. The position was a bit uncomfortable at first, but she quickly got used.

Ciel positioned behind her and lifted her dress miniskirt. Pink panties covered her body. He pulled them down a bit, letting them hang on her knees. Eve tried to look back to see what was going on but it was incredibly hard from that position. She could only get to see a bit from the corner of her eye. She was surprised when she felt something slimy lick her soft spot. She realized it was his tongue.

Ciel was gently separating her lower lips and exposing her wet folds with soft movements of his tongue. The way he was doing it was causing Eve to raise her waist higher with every swept. Once he felt like she was ready, he stood up and pulled down his pants, leaving them also on his knees. He bent over her and let his mast peek through her legs. She could see it while looking down waiting for him to lead it inside her. Eve was already anticipating it, lightly moving her legs aside to make room. Ciel lined his pole with her crevice and prodded the entrance. Before letting it go in he teased her with the tip drawing circles on her soft folds.

Attempting to make him stop, she grabbed both sides of her crevice and gently pulled them aside, showing him the easy path to the pleasure. He grabbed her hips and let his pole press against her. First it was a prod at the small gap, then it was a push that slowly let it in and finally it pierced inside, causing her to moan. Ciel didn't waste time and continued pushing himself inside her, enjoying the warmth of her body and the way her inner skin made room for his manhood. Eve let go of her skin and returned her hands to support her against the tree. Her knees were shaking due to being in this position for too long, but she wasn't able to move now. Ciel repeated his favorite way of starting really slow, pushing his stick in and out at a calm pace. He leant over her and left her hips to grab her breasts. He started pushing faster, ending every thrust with enough strength to make her whole body to move.

She moaned with every charge feeling not only the pleasure of having her breasts massaged but the burning sensation his mast was spreading all over her insides. Ciel stood tall again and accelerated his lunges, earning louder moans from his partner. Eve's knees trembled under the sudden increasing pleasure. Ciel attacks were so rough now that she could feel her own feet lifting from the ground with each thrust. She started to fell down, not being able to support herself under the burning sensation. Ciel asked her to stand sideways. He lifted her knee over his shoulder, making her tilt against the tree. She held her stance with one hand on the three and the other around her lifted leg. He lined her gap again and thrusted inside it. Eve's yells encouraged him to keep at it. Moving his hips in circles as his mast pierced her.

This new position made her tremble again. Her only supporting leg barely touching the ground under Ciel's lunges. In the end he also lifted her entirely. Now she was with her back against the tree and her whole body suspended over Ciel's manhood. He placed his arms under her knees and grabbed her buttocks before resuming his movements.

In this position Eve could forgot about her trembling legs. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure spreading from her folds took over. The electrifying sensation ran all across her body, causing her to moan and yell uncontrollably. It looked like Ciel could go for ages like this. His merciless impaling was about to drive her mad. She felt how her fluids abandoned her body, paving the way for him to come in even stronger each time. She also felt his heart pounding, faster every time. She knew what was coming.

Their moans and yells started to synchronize. Ciel started to lose speed but it was thrusting even stronger. Eve wrapped her arms around his head and waited for him to release. With a final moan, Ciel pulled his stick out and let it spit its contents over Eve's belly.

Both of them fell to the ground panting heavily.

"That was incredible Eve. We should do it again sometime soon…" Ciel said, standing up and giving her a helping hand.

Eve nod at him and took a moment to clean herself. They arrived together at the camp and nobody cared about it much. Raven asked them if they saw something and everyone else just ignored it. It was logical since everyone else thought that Eve wasn't interested in such things while Ciel only has eyes for Lu.

The next day they decided to abandon the quest. They reported it to the city guards and they also agreed that the reports were fake. This time they were heading for one of the snowy mountains surrounding Hamel. Luckily this time there wasn't any chance of fake report. The mission was to escort a supply caravan through the mountains to a small village near its top.

"Lately is small village after small village…" Elsword complain, scratching the back of his head and leaning against the railing on the ship that connected Hamel and Belder.

"It's a good thing that there aren't bigger problems you know?" Aisha reprimanded, earning an annoyed look from him.

"And there's also the fact that these jobs are better paid…" Raven added "When something big happens they always expect us to do it for free. For justice or something…"

Under the deck of the ship, where the cabins were located, Eve was writing down her recent experiment's results. Someone knocked on the door and she opened it to find one of the ship's crewmembers. He gave her a big bouquet of roses and left with a gracious reverence.

She placed it on the table and stared at it for a bit before realizing the small note hanging on it.

"These beautiful flowers remembered me of you… I wish I could be alone to meet with you soon" The note read.

Again someone knocked on the door. This time was Aisha, who came to hide from the sun for a bit. She dropped on the bed before seeing the bouquet on the table.

"Oh, someone sent you flowers?" She asked a bit impressed.

"I think they're from Ciel, considering what the note says," Eve answered, showing it to her "It's an interesting development, just like with Raven, doing it with Ciel seems to bring unpredicted consequences, but I'm glad to see that this time they aren't bad…"

"Um… Eve, you should think about this note a bit, I think Ciel feels something for you now," Aisha warned.

"Does he? That's strange… The amount of things that happen after doing it are a bit annoying to tell the truth, I was thinking about halting the experiment."

"Well, I actually agree with that…" Aisha said with a long sigh "Anyway what are you planning to do with him?"

"I don't have any kind of feeling towards him so I haven't planned anything."

"That's bad! Not only because you would hurt his feeling but… I don't know how this would affect your image." Aisha explained, returning the note to the bouquet and facing Eve.

"But I'm not interested in dating him," Eve answered, returning to her papers.

"You don't have to date him if you don't want, but at least explain him why you're not interested in it. I mean, you were the one who wanted to do it with him in the first place."

"Alright, I'll try to explain it to him next time we meet..." Eve said without taking her eyes away from her notes.

Aisha rolled her eyes and went outside the room again. She ran into someone on her way out since Eve could hear some muffled talk right outside the room. And immediately after it stopped someone knocked on her door again. Feeling a bit annoyed for being interrupted three times in a row she tried to ignore it, but they knocked again and she could heard a voice coming from the other side.

"Aisha told me you're there."

Eve sighed in annoyance and opened the door to find Ciel at the other side.

"Good evening" Ciel started to say "I see you received my gift, did you liked it?"

"The flowers were nice, thank you. I've been talking with Aisha and she believes you feel something for me. Is that true?" Eve bluntly asked.

"Oh… Well… You see," Ciel struggle, not expecting such question "It may be, but is a bit soon to be saying those things?"

He looked at her as if he were questioned if he gave the correct answer. Eve crossed her arms and waited for him to elaborate.

"I mean. I really enjoyed the other day and, well I was expecting we could repeat it again. If you want, of course. And…" He explain before being interrupted by Eve.

"I already knew that, you said it right after it. Alright, I just wanted to make sure you weren't in love or something. You humans sure give sex a lot of importance."

"Well, the thing is that most humans only want to have sex with their most intimate partners. And of course there are some that want to do it just for the fun of it… and I think I've never met someone who wanted to do it for experimentation purposes. But the point is that sex isn't something you normally do with random people you don't even care about." Ciel explained.

Ciel scratched the back of his head while waiting for some kind of answer from Eve. She didn't gave one and instead went back to her notes. Ciel look over her shoulder and tried reading the papers she was writing on. He picked one up and, despite it being written in his language he wasn't able to understand any of it.

"Eve… what is this?"

"Those are the scripts my processor ran while we were doing it. Those you're holding are the ones from the moment before we reached our climax…" She said, and after seeing his confused face she added in a condescending tone "That's how my brain tell my body that is feeling good."

"Ohhh…" Ciel said, putting the paper down "And did you discovered something interesting during our experiment?"

"I discovered my body has functions that I've never used before."

Ciel wasn't sure if he should feel proud of this or not. Again, seeing his struggling face, Eve added:

"Yes, it was very instructive."

Ciel laugh nervously. He walked around the room for a while before Eve spoke again.

"You didn't came to check my work and awkwardly walk around right?"

"Actually no. I came to tell you something but I got distracted with all the chatting…"

"And that something was?" Eve questioned, rising an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to tell you that Lu is pretty busy with the ship's restaurant and that I have a bit of free time. Just letting you know." Ciel said.

Eve stopped writing and leaned back on her chair, turning her head up and staring at Ciel with her face up down. After a while she sat straight again and said.

"Thank you but I don't need a partner right now, I need to finish this before proceeding or I could lose some data. Don't worry, I'll let you know if I ever need you again for the task." She said but after considering it for a bit she added "However. Part of this experiment was to also test my body's reaction to some substances. I haven't told you about it before because I wasn't going to test it with your help but you may come in handy now…"

"Oh, you want me to get you some drinks?" Ciel asked.

"No. I've already tested alcohol and is pretty week… I was thinking about something more… strong. Unfortunately I don't know about those things, but maybe you do."

"I do. I think I have what you need, I'll just go get it in my cabinet."

With this Ciel went out and left Eve wondering what will he have. She wasn't expecting him to own such things either. He come back fast with a small bottle that contained a greenish liquid.

"What is that?" She asked right away.

"Is something called succubi serum. I made it myself. It's a super concentrated sugar mixture elaborated with demonic methods…" He explained "This is the only thing that can sate Lu's hunger of sweets."

"Sugar?" Eve asked feeling a bit confused.

"This amount of sugar will make you go wild, I assure you. It get its name from succubus that use it to knock out their prey. It's a good appetizer for demons but regular humans would get a strong sugar rush from it, I guess it will work on you too."

"Alright, I believe in you. Let me have some."

"Well, I'll let you have some, but only if you give some of you-know-what… if you know what I mean," Ciel asked, already serving the green liquid into a small cup.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on." Ciel complained.

"I was joking. I'll think about it after I try that."

Eve stared at the drink. It seemed to be alive, pulsating inside the cup. Just by looking at it her teeth started to ache. It actually seemed like a bad idea, but she wasn't going to cower at this point. She quickly downed the drink.

The taste was like swallowing a dozen of sugar bowls at the same time. However she wasn't feeling anything particular.

"It will take a while for it to work." Ciel explained.


	3. New

Eve opened her eyes. Her head was hurting and the whole place was spinning.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling Eve?"

Eve rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was in her cabinet, still aboard the Belder-Hamel ferry. Ciel was right next to her, with a cup of hot chocolate on his hands.

"Drink this; it'll get rid of the taste."

Once she heard this, Eve realized she was still feeling the weird taste of that thing she drank last night. Downing the chocolate in no time, she questioned Ciel.

"What happened yesterday? I can't remember quite well. I remember going to the ship's deck and yelling at Elsword for making too much noise… then I got approached by Rena, she started complaining about something and ranting about me… and then is all blurred."

"In that case, maybe it's better if you don't remember," Ciel added with a chuckle "You'll see, after Rena yelled at you, you literally threw her overboard. When we picked her up she was so angry that literally tried to shot you, but the ship's captain confiscated her bow before she was able to do so…"

Eve stood up, she checked her body for any arrow or any other injury. She was perfectly fine; however she realized she was almost naked. This arose new worries.

"Why am I like this? Did you take advantage of me while I was in that delirious state?" She questioned pointing a menacing finger at Ciel.

"No! I would never do such a thing. You're like that because you suddenly started removing your clothes" He answered and quickly added once he saw her face going red from anger "You were here, nobody saw it… except me."

"Tell me what happened!" She commanded.

"Nothing! Really, nothing. You started removing your clothes and saying something about going to the dance floor like that and then you suddenly fell unconscious. Don't worry, that's how it usually goes with the sucubi drink."

It took Eve some time to process all of this. She tried to remember this but all she could get where faint images and muffled sounds.

"I'll check Moby and Remy memory later to know all the details… So, what are you doing here?"

"Taking an eye on you? If it weren't by me you could be in trouble you know? Anyway, don't worry too much. I told the others that you were like that because you ate something expired, they seemed to believe it and let me take care of you."

"I see. Thanks." Eve concluded.

She searched inside her cabinet for her notes and as soon as she found them she started working on them.

"Writing about the experience?" Ciel asked, looking over her shoulders.

"I have reached the conclusion that drugs are… really bad. Yesterday I wasn't in control of my actions and I don't even remember them well. I have to trust your version of the story and apparently I caused trouble for many people. This is all something really undesirable. I don't understand why humans would go so far for having this kind of experience…"

"Well, some humans prefer to… have that experience rather than dealing with reality."

"But it's futile, even if they are out of their minds for the drug duration, reality will come back once the effects banish," Eve argued.

"I wasn't defending them, I was simply telling you why they do so."

Eve continued with her work and Ciel remained there. Noticing that he was still there for so many time, Eve turned to look at him, but said nothing. He stared back at her, not sure what to say now. The situation was becoming unbearably stupid, forcing Eve to finally say something.

"Do you need something more?"

"Hum… well, I was wondering, since nothing happen last night…" Ciel started to say but was cut by Eve.

"If you want something just say it, otherwise I would like if you left me alone."

"Please don't make me say it out loud… it's kind of embarrassing."

Eve sighed. She realized what Ciel wanted. It was like Aisha said, Ciel was feeling something for her that wasn't scientific curiosity. She looked at him and slowly said:

"Look, Ciel. What we did, we did it for a single purpose. I've warned you that it wasn't anything else, so right now I'm going to ask you to stop pestering me about repeating it. Is that clear?"

Ciel looked at her as if he were hurt.

"Hey! Is not like I'm desperate or something… I just wanted to know if you were still interested… Is this how you thank me for helping you out? Actually forget it, I'll go back to my cabinet," He said before storming out.

But as he exited the room, someone else entered, Eve hoped for it to be Aisha, but sadly it was not. The new guest was Lu this time. Eve felt surprised about it, she wondered if Lu heard the little discussion right now.

"Looks like Ciel is angry with you," She started to say, meaning she must've heard it "Don't worry, it won't last long like that."

Lu chuckled and entered the room without waiting for Eve's permission. She followed her with her eyes, not willing to repeat what happened with Rena.

"How was it?" Lu suddenly asked.

"What?" Eve replied.

"You know… the other day. Don't play dumb with me, I know about it. How was having sex with Ciel? Is it true that he's actually naughty?" Lu asked, rushing to Eve's desk. Her starry eyes looking at Eve's golden eyes.

"I have registered the data about it here," Eve said, showing her the documents she wrote yesterday.

"What? I don't want to see that. I want to know what you actually think about it! Was it fun? Exciting? Thrilling?" Lu asked, getting closer to Eve with each question.

"Well, I think it was thrilling since we were in the forest were someone could see us… Aren't you mad?"

"Huh? Why would I?" Lu questioned tilting her head.

"From my previous experience I've deducted that having sex can cause people close to your partner to start hating you," Eve explained.

"Oh, you're talking about Rena? Pff, nah. That busty elf is just a jealous bi… I mean, Rena is just too childish about it. Don't take her as the rule," Lu said with wink.

"So you're not mad about it? And you're curious?" Eve asked, just to make sure.

"I'm a bit curious, yes. Since Ciel always acts so… nice, it's hard thinking of him having sex."

"The truth is that he was a bit desperate. Apparently the little free time you give him is not enough to let him satisfy his needs" Eve said, giving some emphasis to the last part.

"The little free time I give him?! For the love of the infernal dragons! It's him the one who is always glued to my ass! I have to come up with the stupidest excuses just for him to not follow me."

Eve didn't know why, but she couldn't avoid laughing. The situation those two were in was simply ridiculous, no matter how you look at it.

"Have you tried speaking to him?" Eve asked.

"I did… but either he insists that he wants to protect me or I tell him not to laze around too much… I guess we should think about a schedule or something… But don't change the matter! Ciel, how was him? Is his thing big? Did you go all the way?" Lu said and returned to her bombardment of questions.

Eve wasn't sure if she preferred the cold hate Rena had for her instead of the enthusiastic curiosity of Lu. She tried her best to humor the demon until she finally left. This early in the morning and Eve was already exhausted. She checked her own schedule; she was going to ask Ain about helping her with the experiment today. However…

She wasn't sure about continuing with it. Repeating it with Ciel brought new data in comparison with the time with Raven, however it was only about "ambient" reasons. The actual experience wasn't really that different. She wondered if sex was actually always the same, independent to the human practicing it. But then how could she have read about so many different things about it. Does she need to make the changes herself?

As she was wondering about this hypotheses, someone knocked on the door. She was about to yell at the newcomer if it weren't because he was the person she was looking for. Ain opened the door and peeked through it.

"Miss Eve, is it ok if I come in?" He asked.

"Please come in."

Ain entered the room. His blue hair was moist, revealing that he just took a shower.

"How are you feeling, miss Eve? Ciel told us yesterday that you ate expired food, however I… know that you had that beverage that demon keeps to herself…" He asked with an expression of worry on his face.

"I am fine, thanks for your concern," Eve answered "I was about to search for you, actually. I need to ask something from you."

"Is it related to that experiment you're running?" Ain asked, raising one eyebrow with a smug face.

"Did you know about it?"

"I knew more things than you'll ever expect," He said chuckling, and after seeing her surprised face he added "However I knew this thanks to Raven, he told me the other day."

"That makes sense. And yes, it was related to it. Since you already know, I want to skip all the details and know if you'll be interested in participating."

"Does that mean that you're asking me to make love with you? Miss Eve, I feel flattered but sadly I must deny. I shouldn't be interfering with all of you more than necessary to complete my quest," Ain answered with a soft shook of her head.

It was to be expected that the pure angel would say no to her proposal. Eve had some arguments prepared for the occasion but she was hesitating about pressing the matter. Not being sure if she wanted to continue the test.

"Seeing that you look like you're struggling with something I might be able to help you providing advice," Ain suggested, looking at Eve's face.

"Answers?" Eve questioned.

"You look frustrated. Have you not found what you were looking for in those experiments of yours?" He explained, gesturing towards the amount of papers on the desk.

"You can try. After repeating the experiment with Ciel I discovered the results were basically the same as with Raven with tiny variations. Is that normal?"

"Miss Eve, allow me to explain. The trouble you're facing is that you see the making of love as a simple test to be repeated and studied. But it's more than that. You should cast away all your papers and put your body and mind into the task. You need to put your feelings into it! Either way, it would be like eating a very tasteful food, but without tasting it." Ain explained.

Eve considered his words. She wasn't sure what putting her feelings into it meant. As far as she knew, sex was only a physical interaction. How can feelings modify the outcome of it?

"I feel like my elaboration was a bit too ambiguous to you," Ain added, observing Eve's troubled expression.

"It actually is. How can feelings change something that is mere physical?"

Ain chuckled before answering "That's where you're mistaken. Making love isn't something only physical. It can have uncountable reactions on the mind. And the predisposition one have to it can change it. Not all humans seek physical contact when making love. Some want to feel things. You could say that it's similar to the reasons a human would drink alcohol. Some would do it for the fun of it, others to help then forget things and so on."

"But I already had a purpose for it," Eve complained.

"You had, but yours was to study it. You could say that you just spoiled the fun. You had many different things running on your mind and none of them was how were you feeling. You chose your partners because they were able instead of because you wanted them. I could keep pointing out your mistakes but I doubt you'll need me to do so."

Eve sat at her desktop again, looking at all her papers.

"You gave me a lot to think of. Why are you so knowledgeable about this matter?" Eve questioned, starting to arrange her papers and storing them on folders.

"Love and everything related to it is one of the best ways for humans to show their devotion for our beloved Ellia." He explained raising his arms in the air.

Eve thanked him for all his help and saw him off. She was thinking about all that he just said. If having a different predisposition for it could make some changes on the result, she could try. But now a new problem arose, as she ran out of test subjects. Considering that she was searching for new results, she wasn't willing to repeat the experience with either Ciel or Raven.

Thinking of them, she realized something that she passed before. When she was with Raven she had the feeling of discovery with her, but with Ciel it wasn't discovery, but anticipation. She didn't wrote that down because she thought it wasn't relevant, but considering Ain's words…

As she was already sinking into deep thought, Aisha arrived at the room. She slowly walked over the bed and let herself collapse on it.

"What a day… You'd better be thankful, I managed to convince Rena to not stuck an arrow on your ass today. She's quite angry about yesterday. Even if you were delirious, throwing her off board was a bit…"

"I wasn't delirious, I was high… Is that the correct term right?" Eve said.

"I guessed as much. Another of your experiments? Are you sure you should be doing things like that." Aisha groaned, rolling on her bed.

"I already gave up on that. Alcohol was disappointingly weak and drugs are dangerous and frightening. For the time being I'll leave that aside, at least until were on land again." Eve explained, walking next to her "I think I'll go talk to Rena. I ought to apologize for yesterday, and I'll try to fix the misunderstood she has about me and Raven."

"Of course, go tell her you threw her off board because you were high and that you had sex with her love interest because you were curious." Aisha said in a sarcastic tone.

Eve went out the room without listening to her. Aisha remained there, expecting Eve to come back after taking a dip in the ocean. But an hour later she appeared again without a single drop of water on her.

"Woah, did you actually managed to fix things with her?" Aisha asked, sitting straight.

"Of course. She's still angry about yesterday, but I managed to explain the situation between Raven and me. She wasn't happy knowing what we did, but she's feeling better now knowing that I have no real interest in him."

Aisha sighed. After the day she had trying to keep the elf from harming Eve, she just fixed it in an hour. She dropped on her bed, rolling from one side from another, feeling both tired and frustrated.

"You don't know how I envy you…" She said, pressing her face against her pillow.

"I don't know why you would say that. I have several worrying problems right now," Eve replied, sitting next to Aisha.

"Such as?"

"I ran out of test subjects. Ain refused the proposition, however he gave me some interesting information that could change many things. Unfortunately I would need new partners."

"New partners?" Aisha started to say "What about Elsword or Chung?"

"I've told you that…"

"I know what you told me" Aisha interrupted "But look at them. They're not the little kids they were when we left Altera. They had grown a bit. And they're just at that age when they are more interested in sex than ever too. Trust me, I'm already dead tired of Elsword's jokes and puns."

"But Elsword is my friend. It would be really weird, isn't it?" Eve questioned, standing up again and walking in circles.

"What about Chung then?"

Chung's face materialized in Eve's head. Floating in a black background with his childish smile on and his helmet like haircut.

"Forget it… I'll convince Ain," Eve said, storming out of the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I still refuse."

Eve had found Ain having dinner with the rest of the passengers. She had been trying to persuade Ain to participate in her experiment for a while and he was starting to feel annoyed by it. When he realized she wouldn't go away without a test subject, he decided to try to convince her to try something else.

"Say, miss Eve; if you're trying to obtain different results why don't you try with the same partner and try to use what I told you to make a difference?"

Eve stopped her attempts at persuading him to think about that. It wasn't a really bad idea, excluding the fact that she just told Ciel to stop bothering her and also assured to Rena she wasn't interested in Raven.

"I can't do it right now," She answered.

"Then you can wait," Ain concluded, standing up to leave "I'm going to my cabinet now, I want to sleep."

He left without leaving time for Eve to follow him. All she could do now was sighing. She was feeling frustrated. She just got a new lead and now it went away as easy as it came. It was kind of sad that Raven and Ciel were her only options. She returned to her cabinet, arms hanging. It was already night and she was feeling exhausted due to all that happened on that day. She wondered if Aisha would tell her something interesting to distract her.

She approached her cabinet and reluctantly opened it by leaning her body against the door. As it was half opened, Eve heard something familiar inside. It was Aisha's voice, but it wasn't right. She was moaning and gasping for air. Eve heard what looked like a very passionate kiss. She peeked through the small gap the door half opened left and could see Aisha lying on her bed with someone else. She couldn't see who from her position.

Eve decided to close the door again and return later. She wasn't interested in spying her friend. But as she took some steps away from the door she started to feel curious about it, and decided to take another look. Gently pushing the door open again, she saw her friend still engaged with someone else. It was dark, and discerning what was going on was hard. Aisha seemed to be embraced by someone else Eve didn't recognized, they were just kissing. However Aisha seemed to be enjoying it a lot. The sounds she was making were similar to the ones Eve made before when testing with Raven and Ciel, however the situation was pretty different now, since they were only kissing each other.

How could it be then? For simple kisses to be as pleasurable as sexual activities. Was this what Ain referred to as putting your feelings in it? Eve wondered without taking her eyes away from what was going on inside her cabinet. She started to feel weird. Her body was getting warmer, and she started to feel excited. Eve started to feel bad about spying Aisha, but at the same time she wanted to see that so badly she couldn't bring herself to step away. She stared at the back of her friend at the same time her own hand instinctively went between her legs. Even through the layer of clothes Eve felt her own warmth. Watching her friend doing that was arousing her.

She looked around to make sure nobody saw her spying Aisha and slowly let the door close. She took a deep breath and leant against the wall. She exhaled slowly as she tried to calm down. It was the first time something like this happened. She hasn't planned it, yet her body was begging for satisfaction. She heard about this kind of "unpredictable" urges, but never expected to be affected by them. Maybe it was because she already tasted those things, she was eager to do it again.

The door's knob started to turn and Eve realized it would be weird, and suspicious, to be found right there. She ran away as fast as she could to hide around the corner. When she dared to look over the edge, the other person was already gone and the cabinet was open with light inside. She peeked through it and found Aisha casually resting on her bed with a book on her hands.

"Good night, how did things went with Ain?" Aisha asked once she realized Eve was there.

"He refused me," Eve answered.

Aisha went back to reading her book and Eve sat at her desk, her papers were still there. After looking at them, Eve decided to start packing them up. It looked like it was time to make a pause on her experiment, at least until she could find suitable subjects for it. While she was packing them in neatly organized folders, she would constantly eye Aisha. She was totally relaxed reading her book, Eve could read the title "Teen Pets Guide" on the cover. Since the book was quite big, she let it rest on her legs, which were bent to make a suitable lectern for it.

Aisha would look at Eve from time to time and when their eyes would met they'll simply ignore it. Aisha grew used to Eve's weird habits and Eve didn't felt like she should not stare at her friend. Once her last paper was place on its place, Eve found herself with nothing to do to distract herself. What she just saw started to take over her mind again. She leant over her desk with her arms crossed, trying her best to not think about it. But again she slowly turned to see her friend.

Aisha was wearing a big black shirt with a pink drawing of a witch riding a broom on it. While she was looking Aisha decided to change her position to something more comfy. Placing a pillow as a backrest against the bed head she made herself a nice place to continue her reading. With her legs bent upwards to hold the book Eve was surprised when the big shirt Aisha had on slipped down her legs. From her position she almost could she her panties, but from there only a good look of her thighs was all she could see. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so interested about it, but she really wanted to have a better look. Unfolding her arms and kneeling next to her desk pretending to be organizing her things she dared to lean towards the bed to have a better perspective.

Violet stripes. Eve immediately took her eyes away. The sound of Aisha turning a page tempted her to take another look. Slowly turning her head again she indulged herself again in Aisha's underwear. It was different from what she saw on Raven or Ciel. The way her panties wrapped around her buttocks was kind of interesting. They created the illusion of being bare exposed and covered at the same time. Eve looked at Aisha again to make sure she was still immersed in her reading before continuing her examination. She saw a small red ribbon on top of the front part, right on top of the small line the panties made when barely carving on her skin. Eve wondered if Aisha was feeling aroused while she was kissing with whoever was there. Or if she even was excited now and was only pretending.

"Eve!" Aisha suddenly yelled.

The Nasod jumped, scared from the sudden noise; and bumped her head with the bunk bed. With a hand covering her aching bump she looked back at the mage who had tossed her book around and was covering her cotch with her arms. She didn't said anything however, and Eve guessed she was waiting for her to give an explanation.

"My apologies, I was curious about your underwear," Eve flatly answered.

Aisha sighed before saying anything "It's really sad that I can actually believe that, you know? But don't just stare at me some kind of hungry wolf. It was creepy!"

Eve leaned towards her before apologizing again. Aisha picked up her book and continued reading, this time she made sure the shirt hadn't slipped down again.

"Aisha, can I look at your underwear?" Eve asked out of the blue.

"What?!" Aisha asked, though she wasn't feeling as surprised as she seemed.

"I asked if it was ok for me to look at your underwear now."

"No!" Aisha answered.

"What if I show you mine in return?" Eve proposed.

"Why would I even want to look at yours?" Aisha replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"For the same reason I want to look at yours, I could say."

The mage sighed. She put her book away and looked at Eve.

"Alright, but after it you'll stop bothering me about it," She demanded.

"Fine," Eve answered.

Eve kneeled on the bed in front of Aisha and slowly raised her dress, revealing her pink panties for Aisha. Even when she questioned why would she want to see them, she looked at them with an interested face. The way that Eve's thin waist was covered by then reminded Aisha how sexy the Nasod can look. She felt a bid bad in comparison.

Still feeling a lot weird, and not looking at Eve, she slowly spread her legs and raised her shirt. She wasn't sure why was Eve interested in that all of a sudden, but it couldn't be something too bad. It may just be part of her experiment. Aisha dared to look back at Eve, who was still holding her own skirt up. Her eyes were fixated on her waist, only moving mere millimeters each time as if they were registering every detail.

"Alright! Is enough" Aisha said, hiding her waist and going back to her previous position.

Eve also let her skirt down "I think that you look cute with those panties, they suit you pretty well."

Aisha felt her cheeks turn red with that compliment. She muttered a thanks and buried her face in her book. She wondered what was Eve doing. It was all too calm right now. She peeked over her book to see what was Eve doing and found her looking through the window. She sighed and returned to her reading. Whatever the reason Eve had, she was sure she would never knew.

It wasn't until she heard steps that Aisha looked over her book again. Eve sat next and leaned towards her.

"Aisha, would you like to kiss?"

Aisha waited without saying anything. Maybe she just heard it wrong. Seeing how Eve's eyes didn't move even one bit from hers, she tried to reason again with her.

"What is it this time?"

"I want to kiss you," Eve answered.

Aisha stared back at her for a while. Asking "why?" or anything like that wouldn't work with Eve. Her first reaction was to thing how to decline without hurting her.

"Hum…"

It wasn't exactly what she was thinking, but she was taking by surprise so it was to be expected. Aisha's mind gears were working at full power while Eve continued to stare at her, patiently waiting for her answer.

But why not? The thought crossed Aisha's head for a brief moment, but it was quite interesting. She hasn't real reasons to decline one kiss from her. It was just a kiss after all. Actually, she should make sure about it.

"What kind of kiss are you talking about?"

"One that would make us moan from pleasure," Eve answered, not taking her eyes away.

Was Eve being serious? Did she even knew what she was talking about? She did learn something about it with Raven and Ciel but Aisha was still finding difficulties to believe her words. Was this why Eve wanted to look at her before? Was her feeling attracted by Aisha?

All kind of thoughts started to run through Aisha's head when Eve stood up and went away the bed.

"Alright, I guess is not good to kiss then," She said, walking away.

"No wait!" Aisha instinctively said and immediately covered her mouth.

"Do you want to do it?" Eve asked, returning to her side.

Aisha nervously looked around, she didn't know why she said that. Suddenly everything was so confusing. It always is with Eve around but now it was worse.

"You're not trying to make fun of me right?" Aisha questioned "Why do you want to kiss me now?"

Eve couldn't answer that. The truth was that she got interested in it after seeing her with that other person, but she was sure Aisha would be mad about it. Trying to figure out an excuse was irritating; she would prefer to tell the truth, so she decided to say something else.

"I've thought you would like it. And I would like it myself"

Hearing this Aisha sat straight. Her face was getting a red tone. Nervously playing with one of her bangs Aisha asked again.

"And there's not any other reason?"

Again, Eve had to think of a way around to avoid telling lies.

"After seeing your underwear I've started to feel what you humans vulgarly refer to as horny."

Aisha turned her eyes away. Feeling a bit shy about it she just muttered the words:

"Alright, let's try it then."

After hearing this Eve immediately closed the distance between them, causing Aisha to get a bit scared. Eve wondered why Aisha was acting this way, since she already had experience doing this kind of thing. She climbed her bed and crawled to reach her face. They stared at each other for a brief moment and then the mage closed her and waited for Eve to make the first move.

As Eve got closer to her she could feel Aisha's soft breathing tickling her face. Closing her eyes on the last moment she pressed her lips against her. It was barely a soft caress. Aisha's lips were as soft as she could have expected, and they had a faint taste of make up in them. Without breaking again Eve kissed her again, this time wrapping her upper lip with her own. They were a bit moist. After this Aisha started to move her lips on her own, returning the caresses Eve was giving her.

Aisha pulled from Eve's lips, sucking on them. Eve was surprised at how skilled the mage was, moving so quickly to play with her mouth. As Aisha started to return the kiss, she felt a hot sensation spreading through her mouth. Eve broke the kiss and opened her eyes a little. Aisha also looked at her, without saying a word she slowly approached Eve again and let her lips rest on hers. Eve felt then her tongue being touched and realized it was Aisha, she let her tongue out of her mouth and met with Aisha's. The mage twisted and wrapped her tongue around Eve. The Nasod felt the hot sensation now spreading to her body. It was getting hotter by the moment.

Aisha held Eve face and tilted her head, pressing her tongue to push back Eve. She licked her teeth and played with her tongue. When she broke the kiss a thin thread of saliva connected their lips together. No words were needed; Aisha held Eve's hands and laid on her back. Eve moved over her to meet her face again. She imitated Aisha putting her tongue in her mouth. Surprisingly enough the mage's tongue coiled around hers making its way into Eve's mouth. The hot sensation was becoming burning at this point. Her whole body was feeling hot; her heavy breathing was making noises that got muffled by the lips of the mage.

Still holding Eve's hands Aisha hugged her, pinned her arms on her back. She raised her knee between the Nasod's legs, pushing her forward. Eve rested her body on top of Aisha's, unable to move away. The mage continued to suck her tongue. If Eve tried to pull away Aisha would raise her head, not letting her go, and if she attempted to push her back it only make her more trapped in their kiss. It was an unpredicted situation, but Eve couldn't say it was unpleasant. Aisha broke their kiss and a moan came out of Eve's mouth. She gasped for air, the mage was staring at her intently. Eve looked around, she saw a single drop running down Aisha's leg from her waist. She hadn't realized she was already wet at this point. She wanted to touch Aisha so badly right now… As if she read her mind, Aisha suddenly rolled over, placing Eve under her. She held their hands against the bed over Eve's head. Her knee pushed against her waist once more as she slowly descended over her body. They kissed again, this time not only Eve but also Aisha started to moan. Eve wondered if the mage was feeling aroused as well, but it was hard to know from that position.

She tried freeing her hands but Aisha was pressing with more strength that she expected from the fragile mage, and it wasn't easy mustering any strength at all when she was feeling so drained. Aisha raised her head and stuck her tongue out. A thick thread of saliva dropped from her tongue on Eve's mouth. Eve noticed then a lukewarm fluid on her leg. It looked like Aisha was as aroused as her, if not more. Deep breathing, she tried to sit straight. The mage finally let go of her hands.

Eve guessed it would be right if she took the "kiss" a little further. She reached for Aisha's shirt and pulled it up. The mage looked at her with an embarrassed look before raising her arms to allow Eve to remove the shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, her bare breast waited there, with their nipples standing. Eve slowly approached them and put one of these pink cherries on her mouth. Aisha answered with a gasp, she bit her lower lip to contain her voice from going loud due to the way Eve was licking her nipples. She also felt the Nasod's hands going down her back on tender caress and grabbing her buttocks.

"Eve… wait a moment" Aisha suddenly say, breaking away from her "I'm not sure we should continue."

"Why is that?" Eve asked feeling concern about the sudden decision from the mage.

"I'm not ready to do this." Aisha stated, turning her eyes away.

"Aren't you feeling excited enough?" Eve questioned, lifting an eyebrow. She was sure Aisha was ready for what was about to happen, or at least what she thought it was being ready.

"I'm not speaking about that Eve. I mean that I don't feel confident about doing it, at least now. To be honest I'm even a bit scared… all of this just happened and I couldn't even prepare myself for it." Aisha explained.

"I'm not going to force you to do it if you don't want, of course; but… I thought you were enjoying it…" Eve replied, feeling a bit frustrated about the current development of the situation.

"Yeah I was. It's not your fault Eve, it's me… Whenever I feel like that is going to happen my mind gets full of bad thoughts. I feel like I shouldn't do it, or that I won't like it or that It will be bad… I don't know how to explain it to you."

Eve hugged Aisha and looked her in the eyes.

"Then why don't you try it this time. Well go at your peace, you don't have to worry about anything. If you want we can stop here too."

Aisha sighed. She didn't want to stop but was afraid of going on. Eve patiently waited for her to decide. Even though she would feel rather annoyed if she decides to stop, she wasn't going to oblige her.

"Huhh… I thought you would get scared by my pushy behavior before…" Aisha complained "Alright, I'll endure it, just be nice with me…"

"To tell the truth Aisha I was going to leave it at a kiss but after you get me going like that you can't expect me to walk away."

Eve smiled and let go of her. She removed her one-piece dress and also the top part of her underwear, showing Aisha her bare chest. They weren't much different in size. Aisha shyly reached for them with her hands, gently stroking them. She looked at Eve to see if she was alright with it and kissed them. She also imitated the way Eve had sucked on her nipples, getting surprised on how soft they were even when they stood hard. Aisha used her skilled tongue to play around with them, pushing and moving them while softly sucking them. She could tell by the soft moans that Eve was making that she was enjoying it. However she wanted Eve to take the initiative, she wasn't sure how to do things from that point on.

Seeing her expression, Eve figured out how she was feeling. She hugged her and gently leaded her to lay on her back. Eve crawled over her and kissed her again as they did before. This time they felt the contact of their nude bodies one against the other. It was a warmth and pleasant sensation. Eve broke the kiss and headed for her neck where she kissed her again. Aisha waited there, feeling Eve's lips traverse from her neck, through her clavicle, around her breast and across her belly. She was reaching her panties, kissing the skin right over it. She felt one of Eve's fingers peeking over it, slowly pushing her underwear down. Each centimeter of skin exposed was gently kissed by Eve. Aisha gasped and bit her lower lip as she waited for Eve to reach her sweet spot.

Eve stopped for a moment to raise her head and check on her partner. Aisha stood there with a hand over her mouth and bright red cheeks. Eve smiled at her. She carefully removed what was left of Aisha's underwear, exposing her bare body. Aisha reacted by closing her legs, but she slowly allowed Eve to separate them again. Eve looked at her pink gape crowned with the redder pearl waiting to be unfolded. She closed in, making Aisha tremble. She caressed it with her fingers, drawings circles around it. Aisha was starting to moan, and her body keep shaking. Eve used her tongue to push the pearl out, gently licking and sucking on it. She kissed it once it was exposed and continued to caress her. Aisha let out some yelps, but she didn't stopped Eve. She tried to held her face up to see what was going on. From her view she could see Eve wrapping her weak spot with her lips while staring back at her.

Eve let go of the red pearl and them used her tongue to move and push aside the skin still covering her crevice. Slowly exposing her interior for her to feast on. The more Eve would push with her tongue the more Aisha's body would react by opening at her. She let her head fall back on the bed and grabbed onto the sheets as the pleasure coming from there shook her entire body. She felt how Eve was going further with every circle her tongue drew on her soft skin. It felt similar as when they kissed before, but it was much more intense. She was melting on Eve's mouth. Eve continued to bury her face on Aisha's hips, moving her tongue in zigzag pattern reaching her further in.

Using her hands to open her gap, Eve made a way for her tongue to reach even deeper. Once she couldn't go any further, she moved her tongue around, licking her insides. Aisha started to tremble more violently than before. Her breath was shaking and she wasn't trying to contain the constant moans that escaped her mouth. Eve broke away with her mouth damped with Aisha's fluids. She stared at her and prodded her opening with her finger. It easily slid in, finding its way to her insides. Aisha let out a yell when Eve pushed her finger inside her. She didn't wasted time and as her finger was moving inside her, her mouth caught the red pearl to kiss and suck again. Aisha moved her waist prompted by the way Eve's finger curled and prodded inside her. She felt how her fluids were running down Eve's fingers. Her whole body was begging for the Nasod to bring down even more pressure on her.

Feeling it too, Eve looked at Aisha, letting her sweet pearl rest for a moment before starting to move her hand. Aisha's folds hugged her finger on her way out as if they didn't want to let it go, and opened around it on its way in, welcoming it. Eve started to move gradually faster, at the same rhythm that Aisha's breathing was becoming louder. The mage tried to stand to watch, but every time Eve would lunge at her a strong vibration would make her lie back again. Her back curved upwards, she pushed her own body against Eve hand and trembled when she felt her kiss on her sensitive ball again. More and more fluids flooded out of her, wetting the sheets beneath them. She wasn't unable to keep her voice down, her moans and yell merged with her voice as she started to call for Eve's name, begging her to bring her to the climax.

And as she asked, Eve continued pressing her until Aisha's full body burst in pleasure. Her back bent upwards, her voice calling her name, her gape spitting sweet fluids… And as fast as it came it went away, leaving Aisha trembling and gasping on her bed.

"Look at this," Eve said.

Aisha raised her face to see Eve kneeling in front of her. Her pink panties were darkened by the fluids that ran down her legs. Eve removed them and used her fingers to open her entrance, showing Aisha how wet and horny she was.

"Can you help me out?" Eve asked.

Aisha slowly stood up, reaching with her hands for that place. She ran a finger over it. It was hot and totally moist. Eve laid on her back, opening her legs at her, with her hands still opening her body at her. Aisha crawled over her, she looked at Eve, unsure of what to do.

"Your kisses before sure were amazing… If you do the same there I might go crazy," Eve suggested.

Taking pride on her kissing skills, Aisha directed her gaze at the sweet meal Eve was offering. She repeated what she did before, using her lips to push Eve's aside. Her tongue to push and twist her folds. Before she knew it, Aisha was already causing Eve to shake as she did before. She licked her folds in and out and pressed her tongue against her entrance. Eve made way for her to come in, moaning as she masterfully twisted it inside her. Eve let go of her own skin to held Aisha's head, pushing it against her waist.

Aisha continued exploring her insides, tilting her head one side to another to reach further ends. It was so hot that it felt as if Eve were melting on her tongue. She pinched and prodded Eve's sweet pearl with her fingers, gently twisting it from time to time. Eve started to yell and moan. Aisha could feel her insides moving when she moved her hips. She grabbed Eve by the waist and held her in place, continuing to lick and taste every inch of her insides. It was becoming damper with every little lick until Eve screams signaled her climax. As her whole body twisted under the pleasure, Aisha felt her mouth be filled with the sweet juice coming out of her.

Once her reaction stopped, she let go of her crevice, crawling to lay at her side. Still gasping Eve looked at her.

"Not bad…" She started to say "For your first time," She added then and continued to gasp for air.

Both of them laughed and shared a sweet kiss. Later on, once Aisha decided to go to bed, Eve asked her to sleep together. She accepted and hugged Eve under the sheets.

"Thank you for that Eve, you helped me feel better about it…" Aisha said, once the lights were out.

"It's alright. I think I learned something new too. There were a lot of different results this time," Eve started to say but was cut by a gentle chop from Aisha.

"Don't ruin it talking about your experiment!" Aisha complained, sighing.

"My apologies. Good night Aisha," Eve said.

She rolled around to sleep, but she felt Aisha hugging her, she rolled over again to face her and Aisha kissed her. It was a different kiss this time however. Much shorter and followed by Aisha turning away.

"Good night Eve."

* * *

 _ **Author note:**_

 _ **You thought it was going to be Ain but it was Aisha all along! I hope you liked it, specially Kiyoshin who suggested this pairing :3**_

 _ **Next chapters will not be "Eve centered" but fear not since our beloved robo girl will be part of this work till the end. I hope you continue enjoying it and thanks for reading 3**_


	4. Healthy Competition

**_Here is the new chapter. This time it will be all about Elesis and Raven, as suggested for a certain someone :3_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy it and remember that this fic is highly NSFW._**

 ** _Also, if you want to make a suggestion you can PM me or leave a review... Enjoy :3_**

* * *

The escort mission was going according to planned. And as a result it was as boring as expected. The only action they saw so far was a small group of bandits who ran away at the mere sight of their blades. Even if Rena insisted that was something good, Elsword and the most quarrelsome of the group couldn't help but feel bored. So much that they even proposed looking for the bandits' lair themselves.

"You know that most probably they don't even have one right?" The elf protested.

"But it could be worth looking for it, the destination is already on sight and it wouldn't be a good idea to let a bandit gang do as they please here," Raven proposed.

As expected by everyone the expression on the elf's face soften at the mercenary words. Rena was probably the only one still believing her love interest was a secret to anyone. If Raven said so, she would accept it, and so they made a separate group to go look for trouble. Elsword, who was starting to become a pain; Ciel and Raven partake on their own into the thick forest. Since Ciel was going, Lu also wanted to join.

As Raven said, the destination of the convoy was still on sight, but that didn't meant it was even close. The small village they were going was near the top of the mountain. It was a small village built around an iron mine found there. It was possible to see the whole city of Hamel from there. The road to reach there was a vertiginous dirt road with a dense forest on one side and a deathly precipice on the other. It was high enough to scare off any member of the convoy, except one: Eve was recklessly walking on the edge, causing everyone looking at her skip a beat every time she would lean to look down.

"Eve, is there a reason you're doing that?" Ara asked with a trembling voice.

"Don't worry, if I fall I can get back up with their help," She answered, pointing at Moby and Remy.

"Anyway, there's no need to do that. You're scaring the civilians," Rena protested.

Eve shrugged and walked away from the edge. She expected the elf to be the least bothered by it. More from her nature than for her ill intents. She spotted Aisha gesturing at her from the back of one of the carriages, where she went to sit next to her. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret from anyone else. Not that Eve cared about it anyway. However the mage would do risky things in front of other people from time to time without giving any reason. Something that Eve could only guess she was doing because that other person she likes was near. She read something about people using jealously and envy in order to convince others to like oneself. But for her it was nothing but a low strategy.

"I wonder how they are doing. I hope they don't get lost in the woods," Rena said.

"Come on, it's not their first time looking around a forest for bandits you know?" Elesis said, patting her on the shoulder.

"I thought you would be more concerned since your brother is out there too," The elf complained, causing Elesis to broke in laughs.

"My brother isn't as weak as you think, Rena. Besides, he's with Raven and the other two so there's no problem."

Rena sighed. The journey to the small village was becoming endless at this point. To make things harder, as they approached the top of the mountain, snow started to fall. In mere minutes it became impossible to walk.

"We should camp until the blizzard stops," The caravan leader suggested.

There wasn't any complains, they guided the wagons to a small clear next to the road and parked them in a circle. Being so close to their destination made then feel frustrated about not being able to reach it. As time passed by, Rena's worry about those who separated from the group increased.

"Can you stop it? You're starting to bother me," Elesis protested, watching the Elf walk in circles.

"But what if they're trapped who knows where and they need help?" Rena said.

Elesis was about to protest again but Ara stepped in.

"Both of you stop it already. Rena there's no way a bit of snow would be a problem for them, and Elesis you been complaining ever since we started this journey about the smallest of things. Can't you be like those over there?" She said, pointing at the remaining members of the group. They were covered in a big blanket and enjoying a cup of hot milk next to the fire.

With this said, Ara went back to her place between Aisha and Eve. Elesis looked at them as if she wanted to join but gaze back at Rena before, who was about to leave on her own.

"If you want to go alone into the forest go ahead, but let me said that the way you care for Raven is starting to creep everyone out."

Without letting her answer, she made her way under the blanket, between Eve and Chung. After considering it, Rena finally gave up and joined them. The snow fell for about an hour, and as it was already stopping, someone arrived at the camp.

"What are you doing?"

Everyone looked at the newcomer to see it was actually Elsword.

"Elsword! Where's Raven?" Rena shouted, jumping outside the blanket, making chilled air to get in and causing the others to complain.

"They're at the village already, warming their buns in the tavern. We thought you would be there already, you lazy asses."

* * *

The village's only tavern was way more comfortable than expected. A big room with enough tables for the whole town warmed up by a big fireplace in the center where they placed meat to roast. They were invited to stay there as thanks for their service until the snow eased. An invitation they didn't need to think twice about.

Raven and Ciel were already at the bar, having some drinks, while Lu was waiting for Elsword at one of the tables with a huge amount of roasted meat. Chung joined them, while Eve and Aisha went upstairs to the rooms they were offered, saying they were tired. Rena wanted to join Raven at the bar, but Elesis stopped her.

"Can you go tell the village chief that the convoy made it safely here?" She asked her.

Rena was about to protest but resigned to do so, going outside again to search for said chief. When the elf was out of sight, she joined them at the bar.

"You know, sometimes I feel like you and me are the only ones in this team with a working brain," Ciel was saying as Raven slowly nodded.

"And how is that so?" Elesis questioned as she approached.

"Oh, hi Elesis, you sure took some time to arrive here right?" The demon said trying his best to change the topic.

"Yeah yeah… but please continue with what you were saying," Elesis said, grinning from ear to ear.

Ciel sighed and looked at Raven hoping that he'll help him.

"What the boy means is that you all are a bunch of kiddos," The mercenary explained.

Elesis laughed and slammed the bar hard enough to make some of the glasses there drop a bit of its contents. She ordered a drink for herself and as she was drinking Ciel continued.

"What I wanted to say is that those guys have a weird way to do things… Just the other day Aisha started making Lu some really weird questions about demons. It's like they don't even know manners."

"Well, those are young so I guess is fine, what I find most irritating is how Rena's being acting lately…" Raven said, grabbing the attention of both his drinking partners "She's being on top of me even more than usual, constantly worrying and asking how I was as if I were some kind of helpless lamb."

Elesis couldn't help but to laugh at the comparison while Ciel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you realize she has a crush on you right?" Ciel questioned.

"Don't you tell me? Even Eve realized that and she doesn't even know what to have a crush means," Raven complained.

"Is Rena a bother to you? Are you not interested in her?" Elesis asked.

"I don't want to call her something like that but yes, she's being really annoying lately. And, if I'm interested, I guess not. I mean, she charming and all of that but… I guess I don't want to get any compromise again… At least right now."

The loud voice of Lu was heard from the other side of the room, she was waiting with a huge steak on her plate, waving at Ciel to come over. He shrugged and excused himself, joining the rest of them at the table.

"Well, there goes that guy," Raven said "He's one to talk about being annoying."

Elesis looked at him waiting for him to elaborate.

"He was asking me about Eve. I don't know how much you know about it but that girl is making some weird thing. To make things easier for you I'll just say that she spent the night with me and then with him. And ever since, he has been pestering her. I guess he's the type that falls in love when you have a go with him," Raven said chuckling.

"Oh. I wouldn't ever have imagined Eve as that kind of person… and neither you," Elesis stated, searching the room for Eve before realizing she went straight upstairs as soon as they arrived.

"Hey, just because I don't want a compromise doesn't mean I don't want girls either."

Elesis smiled at him, drawing near to whisper something.

"So it's fine as long as it's just some harmless fun huh? If that's the case, why don't you leave your door unlocked when you go to bed tonight?" She winked at him and stood up to join the others at the dinner table.

After a huge free dinner everyone went upstairs to sleep. Lucky for them, the place was almost empty, meaning that from the first time in a while they wouldn't have to share rooms. Which was pretty convenient for Elesis, who was in her room deciding what to wear for her night visit to Raven. She didn't want to be seeing by anyone on the hallways so had time enough to decide. Few would expect it but she loves to collect spicy lingerie sets, and some of them were even hotter than her flames. After considering many pairs of bras and panties, she finally chose a black lace covered with a semi-transparent black negligee. She spun in front of the drawer's mirror making the gown flutter in the air. Feeling ready, she wore a house-robe and went outside. It was late enough for the hallways to be empty, only the occasional snore could be heard, aside from the fauna outside the tavern. Elesis didn't brought her lantern with her, which caused her to bump into someone. From all the people she could have stumbled with, this was surely the worst, given the situation.

"Where are you going?"

It was Rena, she was still in her normal clothes, so she must have arrived just now from her meeting with the chief. Elesis made sure her outfit was well hidden under the robe before answering back.

"To the bathroom," She casually answered.

Rena looked at her confused.

"Do you know what room Raven is in?" Rena asked.

"No idea, anyway we don't have to share rooms this time so you can just get an empty one," Elesis told her. She couldn't wait to run away from her. She did felt a bit bad for what she was doing but the elf was being really annoying. Now she understood why Raven protested about it.

"But I want to speak with him," Rena insisted.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be asleep, we went to our rooms as soon as we had dinner… anyway, I'll pee myself if I wait any longer, bye!" Elesis said, leaving in a hurry the confused elf.

"What's with her?" She thought to herself as she made her way to Raven's room. She lied about not knowing where it was. Once she was standing next to the door she made sure there weren't any pointy ears hiding around the corners and slowly turned the knob. It was unlocked as she expected, she entered the room and closed the door behind. She made sure to lock it, not wanting the elf to suddenly walk in per chance.

Raven was waiting awake, unlike her he didn't bothered much to choose some appropriate clothes since he was just wearing his normal pants, and nothing else. A bit underwhelming, but at least he had the body to stand up for his lack of elegance. Elesis let the robe fell to her feet, revealing her naughty outfit to him.

"Well, I must say that you look really sexy right now… It kind of makes me feel bad in comparison," Raven said with a laugh.

Elesis laughed too and got closer to him, sliding her hands around his waist and grabbing him from behind, pulling them together.

"You better do something to compensate for it then," She said, grinning before biting his lips.

Raven embraced her as well, he was surprised at how nice the feeling of the gown was, but he still slid his hands under it to embrace her back. They started to kiss, feeling each other until Elesis pushed him over the bed. He stood on his elbows waiting for her to crawls on top of him and resumes the kissing. Their tongues danced like crazy between their lips. Elesis stood up again, licking her lips, and waited for him to sat in bed and remove his pants. With them out of the way Elesis herself removed the remaining clothing he had, discovering his hidden lustful body beneath it.

"Is your body ready for this?" Elesis asked, climbing on top of him and accommodating his stick between her thighs. Elesis kissed him on the neck, and started to spread kisses all around. All of the sudden, someone knocked on the door.

"Raven? Are you awake?" Rena's voice was heard on the other side.

Raven sighed. What was she doing here right now? Elesis didn't stop her kissing and he tried to pretend he was asleep, but Rena knocked again.

"There's something I would like to tell you… Can we speak?"

Annoyed by her stubbornness he sighed and pushed Elesis aside one moment. Elesis wasn't willing to let him go, and instead of his neck, she focused on kissing his chest.

"I was already sleeping Rena, we'll talk tomorrow. Go to sleep already."

For a moment nothing was heard on the other side of the door, until finally the elf answered.

"Alright… I'll see you tomorrow then."

The sound of her steps going away was heard and Elesis stopped her kissing to playfully stick her tongue out to him. Raven sighed again, wondering if this was a good idea at all. He could already imagine how awkward would things be if Rena discovers this. But these thoughts were forced out of his mind when Elesis stripped her negligee and unbuttoned her bra, showing him her marvelous breasts.

He instinctively reached them with his good hand, feeling the soft and warmth skin under his fingers and the porous nipples at the center. He rubbed and teased them while Elesis stared at him with a mischievous smile. Raven then felt her hand going down his belly and rubbing around his waist until she finally found her target. Firmly grabbing his manhood she gently shook it and dismounted him to kneel next to the bed, pushing him down as she did. Raven stood again on his elbows watching in expectation. Elesis pushed its skin down, unveiling the purple tip and softly pressed her lips against it. She then continued kissing it from the tip to the bottom while holding him with both her hands. She repeated the path, this time from bottom to top to end with her tongue drawing a circle around the tip. After licking it, Elesis kissed it again and started to swallow it. Once the purple tip was inside her mouth she pulled it out sucking causing Raven to tremble. She giggled at it and did it again, but this time she went farther down and remained with it in her mouth. The already hardened mast became even harder with each cycle, at the same rhythm that Raven's breathing became heavy. He lied on his back and let Elesis do as she pleased.

Elesis continued pleasing him, increasing her pace. His stick was so soaked in her saliva that it easily traveled in and out of her throat. Pushing it against her cheek, she helped herself with her hands to massage it. It didn't take long for her to feel a warm and bitter fluid going down her throat. She took his mast out of her mouth with a white thread still attached to it. Elesis smiled at him as he rose on his elbows again. She didn't said nothing and climbed on top of him, turning around and placing her waist in front of his face. He didn't ask for more instruction and moved aside her panties and unveiled her already moist weak spot. Raven touched its squishy skin and pressed his fingers against it. He massaged the small knob on top of it with his tongue while his fingers prodded the small entrance. Elesis moaned and shoved her waist against him out of impatience. Meanwhile she was poking and kissing his mast, waiting for it to stand again.

Raven continued prodding her until a tight path was visible. He pressed his finger inside it while licking the entrance, making Elesis curve her back on pleasure. The more his finger went inside the more wet the skin outside became, overflowing with fluids from the inside. When he reached the deeper he could, he pressed another finger in, making Elesis moan more, and causing more fluids to overflow. He was so focused on it that he was surprised when a jolt of pleasure ran through his body. He realized that he was hard again, and that Elesis was already sucking on it. This time she was being a lot more gentle and less rushing, but the constant and firm sensation was melting him. He tried to continue his doing but the feeling was too distracting. Afraid of getting exhausted without satisfying her, he pulled her up and let her lay on the bed. Raven approached her slowly spreading her legs and shoving his manhood against her belly. He let it rest on top of her gap and she stared back at him with a playful smile. She separated her skin with her fingers, showing a pink wet path for him while taunting him with a gesture of her other hand. He lined his pole with her hole and slowly pressed against her, having it wrapped by the warm and soft flesh of her crevice. She moaned as more of it went inside of her, Raven decided to take the initiative, spreading her legs more to held them high and with a final push all of him went inside.

Raven leaned against her, causing his mast to twist inside her. With his face barely touching hers he started to move his waists. Elesis intertwined her legs around him, helping him with each trust. Raven felt how the skin inside Elesis was sucking on him. It was so hot he felt like if he were going to melt and at the same time the sensation was driving him mad. He began accelerating his trust and she started to moan louder. With each moan Elesis arched her back more, strongly pulling Raven against her. He felt her breasts pressing against his chest as a cushy pillow to rest his body on while he continued to slam his waist against her hips.

The pounding became more intense and finally Raven took his manhood out, spitting its white fluids around Elesis' navel. He looked at her panting, she returned her gaze, recovering from the moans. All of the sudden, Elesis pushed Raven down and climbed on top of him. She rubbed her hips against him, shoving her soaked gap against his stick. She didn't looked totally satisfied with that, but Raven wasn't feeling like he could go again. However the blazing girl wasn't going to let him rest. She continued rubbing herself against him and to Raven surprise his pole started to rose again.

Elesis didn't wasted time and as soon as it was ready she stood on her knees and opened the path for it again. She dropped on top of Raven, causing his mast to go even deeper on her. She stood frozen for a moment and them she began to move again. First she moved around her hips, making the stick inside her rub all around the place and them she held hands with him to support herself on her way up before letting her body drop again. This time she didn't wait before repeating the process and soon she was mindlessly slamming herself against Raven.

Raven was still recovering for the two goes in a row, and was now filling an estrange mixture of soft pain and intense pleasure. Elesis didn't seem to care much about it and continued stabbing herself on his blade. She was moaning so hard that it would be only a miracle that nobody else would notice.

Raven was enticed by the way her breast bounced with each pound, he reached at them and Elesis let out a yelp when he gently squished it. She speeded up her movements and Raven felt his body crumble under the pleasure. Elesis leaned forward, moving only her waist to speed up the slams, her voice went even louder, calling Raven's name.

He felt something warm around his mast, even warmer than the hot skin. Fluids overflowed around the point they were connected, soaking his waist and the blankets below. She didn't stopped, and Raven felt his body already out of control. Elesis had stopped moaning, she was staring right at him. With a final blow, Elesis let his mast fully go inside her, and she stopped moving. Once more, hot white fluids spitted out of his manhood. Elesis slowly stood, taking his pole out of her opening. A white stream of fluid dropped from it and she collapsed on top of him, panting and gasping.

"You're not half-bad on this…" She said between gasps.

Raven chuckled, he wouldn't admit that he was already past beyond his limit. He was worried now that a certain long eared person could have heard them…

Elesis wore her "clothes" again and said goodbye with a kiss. Raven remained alone in the room, the worry about what would happen tomorrow was slowly overcame by the exhaustion and he finally fell asleep.

The next morning was a bit awkward. Raven wasn't sure if anyone heard them last night or not, but everyone was acting weird near him. He decided to ask Elesis if she felt like people were acting estrange.

"Oh, actually I told them about it. It wasn't my intention, it kind of escaped my mouth," She said, laughing out loud.

Raven could already feel two green eyes on his nape. Slowly he looked at Rena, who was having breakfast without taking her eyes out of him. He would have liked to flee from there but sadly he remembered he had promised the elf to speak to her about who knows what this morning. Slowly he approached her and took a seat at her table.

"Good morning," He said, trying to act cool.

"Hi Raven. How was your night?" Rena asked, looking at her cup of coffee.

Raven thought if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Normal, I guess. What did you wanted to speak about?"

Rena emptied her cup and stood.

"Nothing, we'll talk some other day,"


	5. Boy's night

**_It's been a long time since I last updated this fic. I'm working on Midnight Lanox right now and I just wanted to take a small break writing something less complex... So here you have a new chapter._**

 ** _However this chapter might not be as lewd as the previous ones, don't fear, the best is yet to come._**

* * *

It was late in the night; the group was coming back from their last quest and decided to take a rest. They set up their camp in the woods while they think about the next movement. For once things seem to have calmed down. Their tents were arranged in a circle, with a cozy campfire at the center. Five men sat around it in recently cut lodged. They already emptied some bottles that pilled at their feet while arguing about something. They would stop speaking from time to time to burst into laughter.

"So…" Ciel was speaking, he was swaying back and forth in his seat, his cheeks were as red as the tip of his nose and the strong stench of alcohol only confirmed how drunk he was "Is it time to start speaking about what we all been wanting to since a while ago?"

"I don't think we should," Raven answered. Although he has the larger amount of empty bottles next to him, he was visibly more sober than anyone else.

"Oh, don't be like that, we all want to hear the details of what happened yesterday!" Ciel shouted, letting himself stumble to were Raven was "Well, I guess Elsword doesn't want to hear about it."

The young redhead was sitting in front of them, he looked at Ciel with an angry face, but let it slide. Instead he suggested a different matter.

"I've been wondering for a while now… what do you think about the girls?" They all looking at him "You know what I mean. We've been traveling with them for a long time now so…"

"Ah. This youth…" Ain said subtly smiling "It seems interesting but I'll have to pass. I'm going to sleep."

"Well, so what do you think? Who do you think is the hottest girl in our team?" Elsword asked. Chung seemed to think about it, but Raven and Ciel answered almost instantly.

"I'd say that would be your sister, kid," Raven added.

"What are you saying? Lu is the beauty queen of our group," Ciel protested, as if Raven's opinion bothered him.

Raven laughed at his answer. This only made Ciel get angrier.

"Come on Ciel, it's just his opinion. Why do you think that Lu is better than my sister tough?"

It was probably a mistake asking him that. He started listing an unnecessarily long list of virtues about Lu. It even looked like it was rehearsed before. When they finally managed to get him to shut up, Ciel made the same question to Raven.

"Well I just said Elesis but actually I could have said someone else, like Rena."

"You two have no idea. Ciel, you only think that Lu is so gorgeous because you're idolizing her. And Raven, you just said Elesis because you did that the other day," Elsword answered, avoiding to use the word _sex._

"I guess I could say Eve then," Raven added.

"You can't change your answer now! But why Eve?" Elsword questioned.

"She has a nice figure, even if she lacks on the chest area," Raven started to say "Damn good legs I have to say, and good looks to. But her personality… Let's just say that it's obvious that she's a Nasod."

They all chuckled, except Chung, who was still deep in though, with his chin resting on his hand and his brow furrowed. Elsword patted him on the back strong enough to break his pose and wake him up.

"Hey, you're awfully quiet."

Chung was about to say something but the alcohol he had made him hiccup. They all laughed again. Once he recovered with the help of some more pats on the back everyone was expectantly looking at him. Chung scratched the back of his head and murmured.

"I-I think they're all pretty."

"Come on, that's cheating," Elsword protested.

"What about you?" Chung replied in an attempt to divert the attention from him.

"Me? Well, surely is hard to choose," Elsword said, pausing to think about it.

"Don't even try to hide it, just say that is Aisha," Raven said out loud. Elsword looked at him surprised and then overreacted with a strong laugh. It didn't convince anyone though.

"Aisha? Why would I like her?" He said, pausing for another laugh "I actually prefer Eve… or Rena or…"

"Hey, now you're the one cheating!" Chung protested.

They continued with their nonsense for hours. Drinking while discussing about the girl's bodies until the alcohol finally ran out.

"Speaking of the girls. Where are they?" Elsword asked, standing up to look around.

"Patrolling." Raven answered, trying to get in his feet too. Although he managed to keep his cool the whole time, he was starting to falter.

"We are far into friendly territory, there's no need for that."

"So I said, but they insisted. Obviously they just wanted to leave us here while they do who knows what." Raven explained.

"I wonder if the girls talk about us like we do…"

"If they do don't worry, they surely don't talk a lot about you," Ciel said, laughing. He was lying on the ground.

"Go to hell!" Elsword said and grabbed Chung by the arm "Let's go look for them, I want to see what they're up to."

"Can't you go alone?" Chung protested while being dragged. He felt the contents of his stomach stir the moment he was forced to move.

The forest they chose to camp was a quiet one. It was in the middle of Belder and one of its castles. Soldiers usually travelled through it from the castle to the city keeping bandits and other threats away. Not even dangerous monsters lurked the place, at least not dangerous enough for them to worry. But even knowing that didn't made the forest less scary at night. Having the moonlight as their only source of light, they walked around the camp, looking for a trace of their friends.

"Elsword, they're probably having a blast on their own, we should go bother them." Chung said, the alcohol already gone from his body.

They heard rustling in a nearby bush, causing them both to jump to defensive stances, but from the bushed didn't emerge a monster. It was Ara. She had leaves on her hair and was covered in dirt.

"Oh, it was you," Elsword said, sheathing his sword again.

"What did you think I was?" She answered, trying to remove the leaves on her hair.

"We were wondering where you could all been,"

"We? I was out there by myself, I think the girls went to take a bath."

"This late at night? Where? And what were you doing by yourself out there?" Chung questioned.

"Night baths are nice too, and I was meditating with Eun. I guess we got a bit excited," She said, patting her dusty clothes.

Ara took her leave, heading back to camp. Chung was about to go after her but Elsword stopped him, pulling his arm again.

"What are you doing Elsword? You just heard her, they're taking a bath."

"Yeah, and we are going there."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"I'm tired of those two always laughing at us, saying we are still kids and shit like that. Have you ever seen a naked girl?" Elsword said, stopping to let Chung answer, however the guardian did not "Neither I."

"But they'll kill us!"

"We aren't going to just stand there. We'll take a look from the bushes," Elsword said, with a scheming look on his face.

"So you're tired of being called a kid and you're going to try to solve it by doing something only a kid would do. And to make things worse: I ended up being caught in it…" Chung protested.

There was only one place in the forest where they could be: the small lake where the river flows. Elsword knew where it was. They visited the river earlier to get water. He remembers the lake being a beautiful place. It was surrounded by a group of trees so you could see it if you get close to it. It wasn't very deep and its rocky bottom was visible through the crystalline waters. And on top of it now it would be full of beautiful girls… and his sister.

They heard the waters flowing. The lake wasn't far away. Elsword gestured at Chung to remain quiet. Although he wasn't very convinced about doing this, now that he was here it would be a pity to not even take a look. They crawled under the bushes following the river's direction. Luckily for them the flowing waters muffled the rustling noises they were making. Elsword finally stopped, causing Chung to run into his back. The lake was different at night, but still pretty. The only thing you could see now in the waters was the moon reflection. Chung and Elsword scanned the shore. At first they thought there was nobody in there, but just as they were about to give up, Elsword saw something hanging on a group of trees. They looked like clothes.

They moved again. The lake was almost a perfect circle, but once they reached the trees with clothes hung on them they discovered a naturally formed pool. It was connected to the lake by a small creek and surrounded by dense vegetation. It was the perfect hiding spot to take a bath, unless you leave your clothes on such an obvious place.

Once they were near it they could hear two voices. It was hard to understand them over the splashing sound of the creek emptying in the pool. Elsword changed the plan. Instead of crawling under the bushes, he signaled a tree next to the dense wall of plants. Without waiting for a confirmation from Chung he started climbing it. Chung had no other choice than to follow him, it was better than stand there alone anyways. There was a branch that looked hard enough to hold them both. Once there, they could finally see who was in the pool.

They were sure that they just heard two voices, but they only saw one person in there. She was near the shore, with her head resting on the water and her silver hair spreading over the water. They could only see Eve in there, and unfortunately, she was submerged up to the neck. But it was weird. She wasn't moving, her eyes remained shut staring into the sky and you could hear her gasping and making weird noises. They both wondered if something was wrong and were about to go down there, but them they saw something emerge from the waters in front of her. Hard to distinguish in the dark, they first thought it was some kind of monster, then they saw a ball of purple hair, and when she finally pushed her hair away from her face they realized it was Aisha. The mage laughed when she saw Eve and moved closer to her. She embraced her and whispered something in Eve's ear.

"Having fun?" A voice said behind the two of them.

They were startled. Either they were found spying on their friends or someone snuck up on them. Chung couldn't hold his position and slipped, falling of the tree. He was about to slam his face on the ground when he felt something catching him. He looked around and saw Elesis holding his ankle. She had a worrying smile on her face. Elsword didn't tripped, but with him was Rena, who was most likely the one who just spoke.

"I can't believe it… Elsword, you disappoint me," Elesis said, once her brother climbed down.

"Elesis, let's get out of here before those two see us," Rena said, jumping down the tree.

The way back to the camp was uncomfortable quiet. Elsword and Chung walked behind Elesis and Rena with their head hung low, fearing that they could start yelling at them any moment. Elesis stopped and looked at both of them, she sighed before speaking.

"Chung, Elsword; I know you two may be curious, but that doesn't mean you can do things like this. You're not kids anymore so start acting like a man."

Elsword made a pained face, even without knowing it, Elesis was rubbing were it hurt.

"She's right. We're just letting this pass this time because we know you two were drinking with Raven and Ciel. But if you ever do this again…" She said, leaving the last part unsaid in a menacing tone.

"What were you two doing out there anyway?" Elsword asked, still not daring to face his sister.

"I had some matters to discuss with Rena."

They didn't said anything more, not even when they arrived at the camp. Raven and Ciel were already sleeping in their tents. Ain was still awake even though he was the first one to go and Ara was chatting with him. They also saw Lu get inside her tent just before they reached theirs.

* * *

Aisha emerged again from the waters. She took a deep breath and moved again to Eve's side. She was still panting.

"So, how does it feel?" She asked, swimming behind Eve.

"It's different. The water is really cold while your tongue feels so hot."

Aisha laughed, embracing Eve from behind.

"Do you want to do it again?"

"I think I need a rest," Eve said, heading for the shore "How is it possible for you to hold your breath that long?"

"It's a spell that I learned when we left Hamel," Aisha answered, following her.

They got out of the water. The night breeze felt almost warm compared with the cold waters. Aisha stared at Eve while she called for her drones to bring the clothes. Her pale wet skin was glowing beautifully under the moon rays. Eve noticed her staring and pushed her hair away while making a short pose for her. Aisha laughed and looked away. Watching over her body made a question appear in her mind.

"Eve, I was wondering… What do you like about me? I-I mean, I don't have an incredible body like Elesis or Ara; and the boys are always saying that I'm a pain so…"

"Well, I guess that what I like about you is, as you humans say it; that you are very cute."

"C-Cute?" Aisha asked, looking away from her out of embarrassment.

"Yeah. I think that the color of your eyes and hair as well as your small body makes you cute. And I like the clothes you wear. The kneesocks that you usually wear are cute too. Oh, and I don't think that you're a pain."

"You're not saying that just to comfort me, aren't you?"

Eve shook her head. She retrieved her clothes from Moby and Remy and grabbed Aisha's robe.

"I honestly mean what I said. The combination of the elements that I like about you is the reason I'm usually willing to engage in intimate activities with you."

"You just ruined it," Aisha said, laughing. Eve really need to work on her way of talking, or so was Aisha thinking, until she saw the subtle smile on Eve's face when she handed her robe to her.

They got dressed and on their way back to the camp.

"Can I ask you something else?" Aisha questioned, receiving a nod for an answer "What got you interested in performing that… _experiment_?"

"I've already told you, didn't I?"

"What I meant was… Well, you always hated when people touched you. I remember you getting angry at many people just for wanting to shake your hand. You would slap anyone who would touch you unless it was absolutely necessary. So I thought that you would find the idea of sex simply repulsive."

"As you said, I would only permit it if it was necessary. And in order to have sex with someone, you need to make physical contact."

"I see. But that only explains half of it."

"You're right. As you said, at first I thought it was disgusting. To make contact being naked, invading each other's bodies…"

"Please skip those details,"

"Ok. While I was thinking that, I kept hearing that even when it was so disgusting, people involved in it enjoyed it. It was contradictory. Something that I find disgusting can't be pleasant. That was when I started gathering information about sex, and it only confirmed my contradiction. So I deduced that I was the only one feeling that it was disgusting."

"And then you decided to try it."

"Yeah. I had to mentally prepare for it; I guess you could say I was afraid. I wasn't sure how it was going to be, and how would I react." Eve said. Aisha started to laugh the moment she finished the phrase.

"Eve, the first time it's like that for everyone. Don't worry about it."

When they arrived at the camp the only ones awake were Elsword and Chung. Both of them were sitting next to the almost extinguished campfire lost in thoughts. Eve wondered what happened to them.

"I guess they got in trouble after drinking too much and Rena had to yell at them… again. Just ignore them, why don't we go in our tent and finish what we started before?" Aisha suggested, pulling from Eve's sleeve.

"You sure are lively tonight," Eve said, following her.

* * *

The bird's chirping woke Eve up before she would have liked. She tried to sit on the bedroll but felt something heavy over her. Realizing that it was Aisha, she moved her to the side and got up. Her head and body both felt heavy. Looking at Aisha's face Eve wondered how she could sleep so happily after keeping her awake almost all night. She sighed and went outside the tent. She headed for the lake wanting to splash her face with water, which would help her get fully awake.

It was early in the morning, the first sunrays of the day filtered through the trees leaves. The birds started singing and flying around. The leaves and plants were covered in morning dew that reflected the light. She arrived at the lake, a light mist covered half of it now. She kneeled on the shore and splashed her face with the waters. They were cold, and made her shiver for a moment, but the outcome was still nice. Feeling a lot more awake, she stood up and looked around; it was then when she saw Lu. She was walking lively towards her, with a big smile on her face.

Lu stopped next to Eve. She didn't say anything so they just stared at each other for long enough for it to become awkward.

"Can I help you?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, I came here to ask you something. But first, I need to know a few things. Can we go talk somewhere else?" Lu said, already turning around and starting to walk deeper in the forest.


	6. Trio

_**It's been a while since I last updated this fic. I apologize for that. Since the next chapter of my main fic is going to be written by someone else, I had time to work on this.**_

 _ **This time Eve is about to receive an unexpected proposition from Noblesse, who also has a surprise for her. Who knows what would happen, I hope you enjoy finding out :3**_

* * *

Eve followed Lu for a long while. They were walking in silence, something that almost anyone would find awkward or even unsettling, but it was a rather comfortable situation for Eve. She was following her because she was curious about what business Lu could have with her. While the so called devil queen was one of the most lively members of the group, she rarely speaks to someone else than her bodyguard and personal butler: Ciel. And right now, this person is having a little bit of trouble with Eve right now. Maybe Lu wants to speak on his stead or something.

After their long walk, Eve started smelling something in the air. It was some kind of baked bread. After making it through a particularly thick wall of trees, she spotted what seemed to be a mountain Inn. She didn't knew there was one in that forest to begin with, although the inn seemed pretty old. It was a two storey building with a straw roof. There was rustic looking logs sticking out of the walls that served as beans and the windows didn't had a glass on them. There was some tables in front of it gathered around a barbeque. All the façade was covered in vines from which beautiful white flowers grew. In the door you could see a post hand painted with a large "Come warm up your heart."

It was still pretty early in the morning, however there was already some people having their breakfast on the outside. The barbeque was lit, however without food on it; most likely serving as a way to keep the cold away. Eve was wondering what they were doing there, however Lu walked straight up to the door and signaled Eve to follow her.

The insides where unexpectedly good. Eve thought she would find old and moldy wooden floors with years old furniture. However the insides were made of clean and bright sequoia wood. The vines that grow in the outside walls had been artificially directed inside to act as arcs for the doors that connected the different areas of the first floor. Everything in there was connected without doors or glass. Right by the entrance, there was a tavern, with a large bar full of drinks and several comfy looking stools waiting to be filled. Instead of the usual tall tables with uncomfortably tall stools, there was low tables with muffled couches around them. And of top of it, a fireplace big enough to roast an entire pig still crackling with what seemed to be yesterday's remains of wood. Each table was decorated with a candle shaped as an animal, and blue flowers. Lu pointed at one table with a tiger shaped candle and they took their seats.

From there, Eve could see the rest of the first floor. One arc leaded into what seemed to be a games room, with different entertainments that ranged from tall libraries to a table to play poker or other games. She could even see some musical instruments waiting to be played. On the other access, she saw the check out desk and the stairs that headed into the second floor, which was most likely where the rooms were.

Once they were seated, a waitress dressed with a red checkered apron took their orders. She was pretty young, however the old fashioned apron and the white rag she wore on her head to keep the hair from ended in the food made her look more older than she was. While Lu asked for some fancy drink Eve didn't knew, the Nasod girl settled with a glass of milk.

"Are you going to tell me why are we here now?" Eve asked. Even with her curiosity, she was starting to feel a bit bored of all the silence.

"This inn is pretty popular on the area. I heard from it when we passed through the city, and Raven also know it, however he doesn't want us to rent rooms here. For some reason he believes that sleeping on the ground in a cold night is going to make us stronger or something,"

As she was speaking, the waitress arrived with their drinks. Even if Lu has a mature attitude or dresses as a true demon queen, people still feels weird for her to ask for alcohol. However this waitress didn't even made a single question. Either she didn't cared or, most likely; she already knew Lu.

"I don't think that's the reason you dragged me here," Eve said. Lu looked at her with a faint smile.

"Right to the point huh?" Lu downed her whole drink in a go and moved to look at the window "I want to sleep with you,"

She didn't said anything more. Eve was about to deny her, but she was curious about this proposal so she decided to ask.

"Please elaborate."

"I don't think there's too much to explain, or there is? It's as simple as it sounds. The two of us in a bed doing all kinds of kinky stuff."

"I was asking about the reasons or motives you may have. I didn't expect you to have that kind of interest in me. Is it a romantic one, or pure sexual attraction?"

Lu pouted and sighed before answering. "Do you really need to know those things? Ok, fine. The reason I want to do it is because I'm curious. Ciel can't stop speaking about that time you two did it and, while it was really annoying at first, I ended up becoming curious about it. Are you happy now?"

"It's only natural that I want to know about it. However, I must say no. I'm currently building a love relationship with Aisha, and I believe that intimating with someone else in the meanwhile would make her angry enough to terminate our relationship."

"Oh, come on. This is why I wanted to go slowly about this, you know? If you allowed me to seduce you a bit before proposing you this I bet you would have a different answer."

"My answer would be the same even if you try to confuse me with this lie you call seduction,"

"But still, you didn't said no. It would be ok as long as Aisha allows it, right?" Lu asked, with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"I'm not willing to ask her permission for that, and I doubt she'll agree with you, not to mention that, even if I hadn't denied you yet, I didn't said I wanted to do it either.

"Yeah yeah… we can worry about that later. Now, if you excuse me, I have something important to do… Wait for me here," She said, giving Eve a key attached to a small piece of wood with a number on it before storming out into the woods again. Eve tried to stop her but it was to no avail.

She looked at the key in her hands. The number on the wood keychain was _104._ She considered giving the keys to the waitress and leaving, however curiosity got the best of her and she asked on the checkout counter where was this room. There was a middle aged man behind the counter reading a newspaper big enough to cover half of his body. When Eve rang the bell on the counter he glanced at her over the news paper. His face was pretty wrinkly considering his age, and the small beard he was keeping had brown stains from the excess of coffee that he should drink.

"Are you here for the little girl?" The man asked.

"Miss Luciela Sourcream," Eve clarified.

"Oh, that was her name. Stairs up, the last door on the left. If you need anything let us know but I think you would find anything you may need in the room."

He resumed reading his newspaper and ignoring her. Eve started climbing the stairs while wondering what those things they may need would be. The second floor of the inn was slightly different from the first. Instead of wood, the floor was laid with beautiful and smooth white tiles and covered in a red carpet with a nice golden pattern on it. The doors on both sides of the hallway were decorated with flowers and had their assigned number in metallic signs at their side. It was easy to find her room since there weren't more than 10 of them. While walking through the hallway, she saw some tables with trays on them and several notes and empty papers. It seemed to be some kind of self-service. It was a strange way to do it though, it looked like they were trying to allow the customer to avoid any contact with anyone else. Even the person at the reception seemed to be trying to do the same.

That wasn't the rustic charm one would expect from such a place like this. She entered the room that Lu rented. It was smaller than she expected, which was more evident with the amount of stuff that there was in the room. The door couldn't open properly since there was a locker right next to it. Eve wondered why it had so many empty spaces for shoes when the room was clearly for one person (or less). Half the room was occupied by the bed, which was unusually large. It was by difference the best thing in the room. A white feather bedspread decorated with hearts covered the entirety of it giving the bed a comfy look. However, the rest of the furniture seemed really plain. Not bad quality, just arranged there in a very lazy way, as if someone needed to have exactly those items in the room, but didn't care much about how would they look. A large minibar that, with the drawer next to it; covered the entire wall in front of the bed. A library with so much dust that it was hard to see the books beneath it. A dining table placed in a corner with only two seats on it. Next to the window there was a fireplace made of white bricks that looked a bit out of place there. However, without glass for the windows it was a bit necessary.

Eve sat on the bed, it was as comfortable as it looked. This place was surely estrange, from the outside the place looked a bit rustic, but the inside suggested luxury. However, the rooms weren't exactly luxurious. Knowing Lu, this was probably the best, or at least the most expensive one; from all the rooms. She thought about Lu's proposition. Although it was impossible for her to get permission from Aisha, she should at least have an answer from when she comes back. To her, Lu had always been a very buzzy and careless person. She looked like a kid when she joined the team despite having huge strength, and even now that, after recovering part of her power; she grew into a decent looking girl, that childish demeanour remained in her. But while her behaviour was highly off putting, she was still good looking.

This is a situation that Eve already saw on her studies. There were several books where the characters would ignore each other's personality for the sake of a _one night thing_. She kind of did that with her other partners, but in their cases it wasn't necessary to ignore their personalities, they weren't that troublesome after all.

So, judging Lu by her looks; Eve imagined her naked, lying in bed and motioning for her to lay at her side. She saw the demon girl naked enough times to be able to make this idea in her head, but she never saw her doing something that a human would classify as _sexy_. But surely there was a certain attractive to her: an innocent looking girl that actually wants to have a one night relationship. She also was a demon, a real one, unlike Ciel; which was also an addition to her curiosity.

And curiosity was what she was feeling at this point. Eve was bored of waiting and started to roam the room. Or at least trying since it was so cramped. She opened the drawer and took a look in there. Surprisingly there were clothes there. They were inside separate sacks with a note saying when they were last cleaned. Another odd detail for this place. Eve took one of the sacks and open it. She was surprised to find a piece of lingerie inside. It was probably a bit excessive: a dark blue see-through nightie that covered only half of the breasts. She picked another one and find a similar piece of underwear on it. After checking some of them it was made clear that all of these were erotic lingerie for women.

And suddenly Eve realized what was going on on this odd inn. This place was supposed to be a place for sexual relationships. Something that Eve also had read about: love inns were people would take their lovers or even prostitutes. She wondered how would react Lu if she arrives and see her waiting wearing one of those daring outfits. Eve already saw this kind of clothes before, and even if it was something she wouldn't admit, she wanted to try them. At least to see how she would look like in one of them.

If Lu was going to try and convince Aisha, she should have time to try on one or two of them. Looking through the different ones she took out of their bags she decided to try the most plain looking one first. It was a cyan nightie with black lace on the waist. She hesitated a bit before starting to stip her clothes off. The nightie also had matching blue underwear to put on beneath. Once she was clad in the new outfit, she turned the drawer door to look in its mirror. The nightie was shorter than her usual black dress, and the upper part of it didn't covered her shoulders. She could get a peek of her own panties with almost every movement. However, as lewd as it might be; this piece of cloth gave her an interesting figure. It was thin and light in a way that stuck to the body without barely touching it, giving it a mysterious fleeting feeling, the black lace on the waist also created the illusion that her legs were way longer, and the contrast from her snowy white skin with the black fabric made them look even more pure and pristine.

It wasn't bad, that was her overall opinion on the lingerie. But now she was feeling like trying on something more daring. She ruffled through the clothes that were now lying in a disorganized pile on top of the bed and chose one that looked a bit more… _interesting_. This one was a black see through nightdress. It was longer than the previous one, reaching to her knees, but it was so thin that it didn't hide her at all. All that it did was give her white skin a darker tone that made it look slightly mysterious. She would actually like it, if it weren't by the fact that the upper part was a bit too much. The upper part of the nightdress was shaped as a bra with lace similar to that of the previous nightie. However, while the lace was more efficient hiding her breast, the bra had two small windows from where her nipples were exposed. Clearly this piece was made to show as much as it could while hiding as less as possible. Which was made clear when she inspected the matching underwear this piece had. Similar to the bra, they were some nice looking lace panties, with the slight problem that it had a similar window exposing her most private part.

This design was created for no other purpose than sexual entertainment, and it was embarrassing only to wear them. However, looking at herself in the mirror Eve started to enjoy it a little. It wasn't something that she would ever wear outside of such an uncommon event, but… The nice contrast between her white skin and the black cloth, the way that the see-through fabric enhanced the beauty of her legs, the caramel tone that it casted over her body… She was enjoying looking at herself. And the exposed parts, that were initially really off putting started to be more… interesting. It wasn't like being exposed for others to see, it was actually a way to let her partner to stimulate and please her.

Eve was still looking at herself on the glass when she heard the door unlocking. She immediately jumped away from the perverted stack of clothes to her side and covered her body as best as she could, but on her way to get away from the clues, she bumped into the library, making some of the books to fell and a cloud of dust to rise. Pretty much for the newcomer entertainment, who was still at the door laughing at her overreaction.

"Calm down, it's me," Lu said, coming in and closing the door.

"Why didn't you knock before butting in?" Eve protested, still hiding her body while trying to get her clothes off the ground.

"I wasn't expecting you to be… so impatient about this," She said, laughing more. It was hurting Eve's ego to get that reaction, but she didn't said anything about it "Jokes aside, I had a little chat with Aisha. What do you think she said?"

Eve remained silent, still trying to put on her clothes without giving Lu any more exposure.

"Come on, Eve; show some interest on it, or else I'll start feeling like you don't want to do this…" Lu said. She climbed the bed and kicked the pile of lingerie in the ground "Aisha said it was fine,"

Eve looked at her with an eyebrow raised, it was hard to believe that from someone so schemy as Lu.

"Well, she first went full on playing dumb, saying that she didn't knew what I was talking about. Then she started to say things like _we're not in a real relationship_ or _I-It's not like that!"_ Lu said, imitating the embarrassed voice of Aisha. "In the end she said that as long as it's fine with you, you can do as you want."

That did sound like something Aisha would say, or so Eve thought. It was a bit saddening. Eve was really interested in developing this deeper relationship, but given the circumstances they started it, it was only natural for her to consider this a mere open relationship. It pained to her that her actions before asking Aisha out were making her unable to give Eve all of her affection.

"So, now that you have permission, and that you're looking ready…" Lu said, already moving her hands towards the covered area in Eve's clothes. However she stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait, you're not expecting me to stay like this, aren't you?" Eve asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you to put them on for me but since you already did on your own… You don't like them?"

It wasn't that she didn't like the lingerie. It was too embarrassing for her, not to mention the humiliation that it was being spotted trying on such outfits. Now it was hard for her to get in the mood.

"Alright, don't worry Eve, I know what do, you're going to love it," She said, pulling Eve from her hand and inviting her to lay in the bed "I'm going to give you a little show,"

Lu got out of bed and picked up the pile of lingerie. Using the drawer doors as curtains she started to undress, making sure that she wasn't on sight while still hanging each piece of clothing that she removed from her body. One by one Eve could see her clothes falling from her hand. Her gloves, the long boots, the tie on her dress… Lu paid special care to her panties, which she took a peek from beneath the door with them in her hand.

At least Eve wasn't trying to hide her body, or at least not in the same way. She was sitting in bed with her arms around her knees. Lu couldn't see nothing too revealing from there, but it was a start. At least she was watching her instead of getting dressed and leave the room.

After the demon girl had finished removing all her clothes, Eve heard a rustle behind the door and sooner than later Lu jumped out of it. She was wearing one of the lingerie pieces. It was a pink bra with a see-through curtain attached to it that reached to the navel and matching side-tied pink panties. She smiled playfully while posing for Eve. Looking at her with a wink, bending slightly to lay her hands on her thigh and turning around to move her ass in a bouncy way.

"What do you think?" Lu asked, looking at her with a hand on her waist and another one on the back of her head, still showing Eve her back.

"It suits you."

"Oh, come on; I bet you could say something better… wait a moment," Lu said before rushing again into the safety of the drawer doors to get changed again.

She changed a lot faster this time and popped out of cover in a really different piece of clothing, if it could be called that. Two tiny red triangles were all that covered her breasts, enough to hide her nipples but still showing the soft pink skin around them. And the lower part was as revealing, with nothing but a string to cover the rear and a heart shaped piece in the front. Lu posed again for Eve, hoping to get a better reaction.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Eve questioned.

"It's making your heart rush?" Lu asked, changing her pose to a full stand with one hand on her hip and another one on the drawer door.

"It's making me worry about your choices in life…"

"Eve! Hey, I'm trying to set the mood here… You like this things right? You did try some of them while I was away,"

"I only tried two of them…" She said, averting her gaze.

"I have an idea, why don't you pick one for me? One that you like?... And then you can have fun ripping it off from me," She said with a giggle at the end. Eve rolled her eyes, but she did started to look through the available clothes.

Something that she would like. That was a weird question, she never considered what she would like her partner to dress. There was all kinds of erotic pieces there to choose from, but they were far too excessive to be considered as _serious_ for her. It was ironic that clothes made for this single purpose were too much for it. Still, while looking through the pile, she started to think about her previous partners.

Aisha wears normal underwear. It's hard for Eve to think about her with something like this on. And that was fine, she looked cute in her white silk panties. Raven and Ciel however only wear trunks, and she can't definitely picture them wearing something more sexy. Are there any kind of underwear that can be considered sexy for men anyways?

After rejecting countless laced nightgowns, scantily underwear and other garments she wasn't able to identify, she finally stumbled onto something that caught her eyes. She took it from beneath the pile and handled it to Lu.

"This? I see… Give me a second," She said, grabbing the outfit and getting changed.

It was more similar to a swimsuit than lingerie. A black one-piece with matching kneesocks and a diadem. However, the central part of the one-piece was slightly see-through, highlighting the shape of the chest and waist. There were some tiny details that were what caught Eve's eye. On top of the _panties_ area there where two small triangles that, in combination with the pattern on the kneesocks, reminded her of a cat. The kneesocks had a cat face with the same triangles on its front hem and a tail design on the back and the head accessory had two fluffy cat ears attached to eat that blended with Lu almost perfect, if it weren't for the black and white difference in hair color. She stepped out of the cover and started to pose for Eve blending forward with a hand on her knee and the other in a fist that resembled a cat's paw.

"Do you like this one? Does it suit me?" Lu asked, a bit impatient to get a good reaction from Eve. However to her dismay Eve was silently staring at her without saying anything "Well, at least tell me if it looks bad."

"Oh, you look cute with that. I apologize, I'm not good with this kind of words."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Eve," Lu said, looking at herself in the mirror "This outfit it's really cute, although I wonder where it came from… So you really like cute things, no doubt you're so in love with Aisha," She added with a chuckle.

Eve averted her gaze without answering and Lu could see her face going slightly red. It would go unnoticed if her skin wasn't so pale. She took this chance to close in, surprising Eve when she looked back at her. The fact that Eve barely speaks was actually useful here, since Lu didn't want to drag this moment any more. She slowly reached for her hips, feeling the silky fabric from the nightdress on her hands and slowly pulled her closer. So close that they could feel each other breath on their face, Lu stared at her golden eyes and smiled before getting closer. She caressed Eve's lips with hers slowly, giving time for her to start mimicking her actions. It was a quiet movement, they closed their eyes and little by little locked their lips in a never ending kiss. The only sound cutting their sweet moment was their breathing. A soft sound that could be mistaken from a muffled moan. It was a comfortable situation, none of them felt like they should do nothing more, but still, they kept feeling the unavoidable surge of lust on their bodies.

Lu was first, sticking her tongue out to lick her lips, a motion that she repeated until she could find her way through her lips, where she found Eve's tongue, as willing as she to take a taste of each other. At first it was just a quick taste and it quickly developed to an intertwined dance between their mouths. Their breath was more agitated now, and their eyes were half open. Eve embraced Lu and started walking backwards, sitting in the bed and leading Lu to ride astride on her lap. Without breaking their kiss, Lu started moving her hands along Eve's thighs, gently caressing them and sliding her fingers beneath the nightie. The soft and warm skin below leaded her from her waist and through her sides. She pushed Eve against her and was able to feel her exposed nipples rubbing on her chest. Lu broke the kiss, her tongue was feeling a bit numb from the continuous licking, but she was able to endure it. Leaving a thin trail of saliva from her mouth and over the neck, she planted a kiss on her right nipple. Eve gasped at the sudden cold feeling, but then arched her back, sticking her chest out. Lu closed her mouth around the sweet nipple, sucking on it and pinching it with her lips. It was as soft as a tiny cotton ball, and it even had a sweet taste to it. She continued playing around with her, making the soft nipple get slightly harder under the touch of her tongue. With one ready, she jumped onto the another one. Again, she sucked and pinched it until she could hear some moans coming out from her partner. Lu didn't left the other one alone for too long and moved back to it, using her hand to caress the other one. She could feel Eve's body heating up as she was starting to squirm in response to her tongue movements.

Gently, Lu pushed Eve on her back and quickly grabbed her arms, pressing them down over her head. She continued to feed on her breasts on a fast licking motion of her tongue over her nipples. Eve squirmed, unconsciously she was trying to free her hands to sink Lu's face on her chest even more. A sound moan came out of her mouth and she saw Lu's eyes turn to fix on hers. Her voice was turning the devil on and in consequence, Lu was making her nipple teasing more and more intense. Eve could see Lu move her hand down her body and start rubbing between her legs at the same time that she started to let out some moans. She finally stopped teasing her nipples and stood tall, looking at her partner below her with an impatient smirk. Lu crawled over the bed, moving her hips next to Eve's face, she finally let go of her arms and started touching her own breasts.

"Eve… what about you give me a little service here?"

Eve moved her hands to her hips, and before doing anything more, she lifted Lu, startling her. She landed between Eve's legs, with her own legs resting on her shoulders. She tried to get back up but wasn't able to move.

"Eve?"

The Nasod smiled at her, she pushed her legs aside and glared at her crotch before slowly touching it with her tongue. Even through the clothes, Eve felt the sour taste of the juices flowing on the other side. She started teasing Lu back by licking the fabric. She could feel the swollen lips below. But being way more generous than Lu, Eve decided to pull the cloth to the side just enough to reveal her wet womanhood. Lu looked at her with a mixture of surprise and beg and Eve granted her a sweet soft kiss on these lips. She continued to kiss her with the utmost care, making sure that not even a single spot of her waiting body would miss her lips. Then she started playing with the sweet pearl that crowned her folds. She licked it, moving it from side to side, up and down and even back and forward. Coiling her tongue around it and pressing on it several times, she felt the folds below starting to twitch as more juices began to overflow.

Eve focused only on treat in front of her and keep diggin in, paying attention to nothing else than Lu's moans and gasps. Her cute voice was slowly raising as the pleasure kept building up on her hips. Reaching for the zipper on her outfit, Eve tugged it down and let the clothes slowly separate from the owner. Although removing them in that position would be pretty difficult, Eve let them stay for a while, since she was pursuing another goal. Hearing how Lu changed from moans to cries of pleasure, she kept pressing the soft ball on top of her pussy. Lu's voice became more agitated and heavy, she felt the pleasure spreading as a hot wave from the tip of Eve's tongue to every inch of her body and at the same time, something going down her back and hips. She was at her limit already, a few lickings away from reaching her climax. She locked her legs around Eve's head and begged her to keep going. The Nasod complied and sank her tongue between the welcoming wet flesh. She could feel her insides pulsating from the pleasure. It didn't take more than a few movements to make Lu burst in a sonorous orgasm that splashed Eve's face with her juices.

The demon girl went limp, exhausted from the surge of pleasure that coursed through her body. Eve carefully let her legs down and lied next to her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so good at this…" Lu said, still recovering her breath.

"I had many chances to practice with Aisha," Eve answered. While it could be a joke, she didn't make it sound like one.

"I see… now I'm jealous," Lu said, laughing. She was starting to recover. First she seated up on bed. "Also Eve, there's one little thing I still have to tell you about this."

"What is it?" Eve asked with distrustful look.

Just as Lu said that, someone knocked on the door. Lu quickly got out of bed and was about to open the door when she was stopped by Eve, pulling her arm strongly enough to launch the little girl back on the bed.

"Hey, calm down. It's Ciel, I sensed him arriving," Lu said, getting up again.

"What is that that you had to tell me?" Eve asked, still not letting her arm go.

"Oh, well. I originally was planning to ask you to… well, give Ciel a second chance," Lu started to say "But then I felt like if he was so crazy about it I should try it too at least."

"Please get to the point," Eve complained.

"Yeah yeah… so he was asking me to convince you to give him another chance and then I had this wild idea " Eve was starting to frown at her statement "If it's so good, why don't do it the three of us?"

"I refuse," Eve answered.

"Oh, don't be like that. You were so doubtful a couple of hours ago and look at you now, ravishing this pure body and wearing such lewd clothing," Lu started to say, but has to stop right there as she noticed rage building on the Nasod. Which was a feat on itself, since she rarely breaks her poker face.

Ciel knocked on the door again and Lu was quick to open it this time before Eve could stop her again. She grabbed Ciel from his coat and pulled him inside the room, closing the door behind. Ciel stared at Lu, her outfit was still unzipped and it had fallen just enough to show her bare breasts, not to mention the multiple strings of fluids that were all around her legs. He was so distracted with her that he didn't noticed Eve until a while ago. He almost dropped his jaw after seeing the outfit she was wearing. Even while she tried to hide her body again, he could easily see the saliva all over her breasts and how her panties were soaked wet as well.

"I think I need an explanation on what's going on," Ciel said.

"Get out of here!" Eve protested, threatening him with her finger.

"Calm down Eve. Ciel, do you remember what we talked just yesterday. Well, guess what, your master has achieved it."

"Wait, have you agreed to do this?" Ciel asked looking at Eve, who was hiding behind Lu now.

"No!"

"Let me talk with her," Lu said, crawling back over the bed to whisper in her ear. As much as Eve wished for both of them to go away right now, she allowed Lu to defend herself for now. "Come on Eve, I assure you that you'll enjoy it, and I promise that Ciel won't bother you anymore with this matter after this. You'll make both of us very happy, and think about how many chances at achieving a threesome you would ever have?"

"Eve, I wasn't told about this either, well, we talk about it but I didn't think that Lu would do it for real." Ciel said, still staring at the two beauties that he might have the chance to simultaneously make love to.

"You say that Ciel, but look at you. You couldn't be more eager for this," Lu said, pointing at his hips. There was a large bump still growing on his pants.

Lu grabbed Ciel from the hem of his pants and pulled him closer to the bed. She caressed the hidden member through the clothes while glancing at Eve. The Nasod wasn't convinced yet, and it was annoying Lu how she was so close to achieve her goal but she was still resisting. She started to strip him without taking her eyes out of the girl next to her. First the heavy coat and the shirt. She ran her hands through his muscular chest before proceeding to undo his pants and pulling them down. Without the help of the pants, his trunks weren't so good at hiding his growing manhood.

Lu pulled them down allowing the hardened member to bounce off its containment. Without saying anything, she gave it a kiss and started to lick around the tip with slow and careful movements. Although Eve was still not joining them, she was paying attention to every move from Lu. The devil, knowing that she had her undivided attention, opened her mouth to fit as much of that mast as she could on it. Once it reached its limit, she pulled it out, sucking on it with her lips. She pushed herself over it once more, reaching slightly deeper this time. Ciel was starting to let out long and heavy sighs. Lu stopped her sucking to look at Eve and signal for her to get closer.

"Let's do this, Eve, I promise it will be good,"

At this point, it wasn't that much relevant for her anymore. Ciel was someone who she had already slept with, and also Lu now. The feeling good that she was promising could be true or not, but having already pushed the little girl to her climax once without herself being able to get off was grinding on her nerves a bit. She slowly crawled next to her, which made her smile.

"What about we skip to the main dish them?" Lu said, moving behind Eve.

Lu sat behind her and pulled her over, using herself as Eve's backrest. She gave her a reassuring kiss while treading with her hands down her body. She lifted the nightdress and gently pushed Eve's legs to the sides. Her body was still wet and warm, ready to welcome a new guest to their little lewd session. Eve felt a slight embarrassment, being exposed like that with that outfit, but it soon banished when she saw Ciel kneeling in front of her. He pointed his thing at her, slowly letting it rest on top of her twitching gap. He bent forward, placing his hands on her breasts. Lu let her lips go for a second before Ciel took them, interlocking in a wet kiss as he had his share of fun with the uncovered nipples. With his thing resting on top of her, she could feel it grinding against her sensitive folds with every movement. He pulled back and looked down now, using his hands to help direct his thing. Eve waited there, with Lu still spreading her own legs, she felt the demon kissing her on the neck while Ciel started to prod her entrance. The purple tip slowly started to sink in her as it found its way into the crevice. The wetness was just perfect to allow it to easily slide inside. He kept his teasingly slow rhythm, watching how his mast was being swallowed little by little by her body.

"Ciel, she'll start to hate you if you tease her too much,"

Not totally false, but it was still enough to prompt him to move a little faster. With a gentle push, the entire purple tip was inside her. He moved into another position, crawling closer to her, and started to push his thing again. This time with a more firm rhythm. The several folds and shapes of her insides were caressing his thing in a delightful way. Lu had taken her lips again, she could feel Eve's moans and yelps being muffled in her own mouth. However she did returned the kiss, pulling from her tongue to engage in a more passionate saliva exchange.

Ciel kept on pressing until he felt her hips hitting on his. Her insides were so hot right now that they threatened to melt him, and they were pulsating from her rushed heartbeat. He started to move back and forth and, at the same time; Lu broke the kiss to hear Eve's voice. She was dying to let out her moans at this point. She took this chance to change position, letting her rest her back on the bed with Ciel still working on her insides. Lu stared at both of them for a bit. He was shoving that large mast inside her, she could almost hear the liquid being squirted out of it with every charge. The movements that Eve's body were making in reaction to the pleasure and her expression: a mixture of poker face with a lustful expression that was taking over. All of it was turning her on even more.

Lu ducked next to her hips and without warning she started to lick on her clitoris. She let out an immediate yelp from the surprise, whoever Lu didn't stop. Eve was moaning, the movements from Lu's tongue were pushing her delicate pearl against the pennis that was ramming her. Her most sensitive spot was being stimulated by two opposing forces, it was strange but pleasurable enough to make her head spin.

"Come on Ciel, move faster or she'll fall asleep," Lu protested. Her servant was happy to comply and he started to increase the rhythm of his pounding, making Eve's moans even louder. Then, Lu moved again on top of Eve, placing once again her hips over the Nasod's face "Eve, can you make me feel like that again?"

It was almost immediate, Lu felt her skillful tongue darting inside her folds. She resumed her work on her as well, using both her hands and tongue to suck out every drop of pleasure she could get from her sweet spot. Eve's head was spinning. She could feel Ciel pummeling her deepest insides with every lunge, sending a shocking jolt of pleasure through her. Her flesh was hugging it, trying to catch that thing inside of her and being dragged along on it's way in and out. And at the same time the wet and soft tongue from Lu that was still pleasing her sweetest part.

His thing was so unbearably hot, each charge felt like it would melt her; and Lu was giving a cool contrast with her tongue. She could feel his thing twitching and pulsating, it was ready to discharge its load at any moment now. Even when all she could see was Lu's ass from there, she was sure that he might look like he was about to burst.

"Girls, I can't hold it any longer…" Ciel said, increasing the speed of his ramms.

"Do it, give that sweet milk to her Ciel," Lu prompted.

As if were an order, Ciel jammed his thing all the way inside her. Eve felt a burning hot liquid filling her insides. It spreaded through the small gaps between her flesh and the member there and started to ooze out. Ciel pulled out his thing and Lu clamped her mouth around the leaking gap. Eve felt how she sucked out every juice that was flowing from her and gladly swallowed it.

Eve lied there, unmoving, resting from the exhaustion they had. She could even try to sleep now, since there was a peace feeling traveling her body now, replacing the twitching pleasure that shocked her just now.

"Hey Eve! Don't give up now. We still have the room until tomorrow morning!" Lu cheerfully said, already crawling on top of her. She moved to give her lower lips a kiss with her own womanhood.

"You can't be serious," Eve protested.

* * *

 ** _"Hang in there Eve" I hope all of you enjoyed, who knows when I'll update this again after all :3_**


End file.
